The New Beginning
by Peacockgirl
Summary: *Completed!*~Authors Note and Thanks Yous added~This is Will and Lyra's story 5 years after The Amber Spyglass, when Will finds a new way to travel between worlds. But a future together is not without obsticles. 12th Chapter up! Please read and review!
1. The Unanswered Question

Author's note: This is the first fanfic I've ever written, so please review it and let me know what you think. I've really been wanting to write this for a week or so. I loved HDM except for the end of the Amber Spyglass, so I just had to write this to make myself feel better. This is just the first part; I have about 5 or 6 more chapters planned out. And of course, I don't own any of the characters in HDM, etc, etc... you know the drill.  
  
  
She sat alone in the small dormroom of St. Sophia's School for girls, hunched over a little golden instrument, her pine marten dæmon close beside her. Her hands flashed quickly over the intricate symbols, but not nearly as quick as they had done before. Finally they stopped, and she waited for the slender needle to move, and to answer the question she so longed to know, but it didn't budge. She let out a small sigh of exasperation, and hung her head, letting her golden curls fall over her ears.  
  
The spunk was gone from her, instead replaced by a serene sadness that permeated to her very soul. She no longer shunned formal occasions to go running through the street with the gyptian children, or to explore the hidden caverns of Jordan College. In place of the fiery child was now a beautiful young lady, but with just a glance you could tell that she was filled with sorrow. And yet there was a determined glint in her eye, and she went to again move the hands of the instrument.  
  
"Lyra, I really think we should go. There's a social tonight, and it would be the perfect time for you to mingle with some of the other girls," suggested her dæmon, sounding very much like one of the professors at school. "You've been here five years and you still have no friends. And it's no wonder, every day right after classes you run back here to work with the alethiometer."  
  
"Oh Pan, you know I couldn't do that. I have to practice. Dame Hannah says it's the only way I'll ever be able to read it again. And you know as well as I do that none of the girls would ever accept me, even if I tried. So why even bother."  
  
Five years? Had it really been five years since... Oh she could barely even say it, five years since she had said goodbye to Will in Cittagazze. She had thought of him ever minute since their parting and she had sworn that she would never let herself forget. She would have given anything to have been with him, even if it only could have been ten years, they would have been so happy, but she knew that he would have never let her do that. And so she had to come back, back to the tiresome life at this boring school.  
  
But it wasn't really so bad, she tried to tell herself. Her and Pan had accepted the offer to come to St. Sophia's, because they had no other place to go. The headmistress was very nice, and Dame Hannah was giving her lessons with the alethiometer, but Will wasn't here, and Lyra felt very sure that no matter where she was she would be unhappy, unless Will was there with her. But the angel had said that was impossible.  
  
That was what the angel had said, but Lyra couldn't quite bring herself to believe it. And it was because of that nagging feeling inside of her that she ran back to her room ever day after class to ask the alethiometer the same question, "Will I ever see Will again?" and the answer was always the same.  
  
She had first asked that question three years ago, when she had finally learned enough to be sure she was using all the right symbols. Lyra had been so excited and fearful at the same time, for she was so afraid that the answer would be no. And she promised that if it was no, she would try to move on, and do what the angel said. There must be some reason why she needed he whole life, and she had to make sure enough Dust was generated to keep the window to the dead opened. She had promised, and it was her only condolence to know that she and Will could be together when they died. But until she knew that there was no hope for them while they were alive, she just could not put anything before his memory.  
  
But all her anxiety had been for nothing, for the alethiometer would give her no answer, and three years passed with the same results. She asked the same question each and every night, and never once did the needle even twitch. She just couldn't understand it. She could ask it other questions, like "What will the weather be like tomorrow?" or "How is Iorek doing in Svalbard?" and she always got an answer, although it was extremely tedious to have to use the many books to find out what it meant. But she could not comprehend why it always failed her when she asked the thing that was the most important to her.  
  
After another failed attempt she threw the golden compass down and laid down in defeat.  
  
"Lyra, I really think that some friends would do you good," pleaded Pantalaimon with a worried tone in his voice.  
  
"I agree Pan, I really do, but after what happened with Iorek and Serafina? The girls were so hateful, just cause Iorek and Serafina are different. They don't know them. And they'd never be able to understand anything I've been through. All they do is gossip and talk about other stupid petty things I'll never care about. So what's the point of even trying?"  
  
Lyra had fully intended to come to this school and make lots of new friends. She knew it wouldn't be easy, for she was nothing like these girls, but she wasn't expecting what she found. About a month after she had come, she thought she was making some progress. There was a group of girls who she sat with at lunch and she really though they could be her friends. But then something changed all that.  
  
The next day Lyra was called out of class and told she had a visitor. She was so overjoyed to find it was Serafina Pekkula, come to make sure she was alright. How happy she was to see her witch friend.  
  
"How are you Lyra my dear?" she had asked with such concern in her voice, and for the first time since she and Will had parted, she had felt a little better.  
  
And the two of them had talked, and Lyra had asked about her parents, and Serafina truthfully answered. Lyra was somewhat sad to hear that they were both dead, but somehow she had known that all along, and her parents had barely loved her anyway. Often times she wondered if they even loved her at all, and she remembered how her mother had tried to harm her so many times, but she could at least be assured that they had died together, and because they took the Regent angel down with them, Dust would continue to flow through the many worlds.  
  
But as they talked and Lyra tried to convince the witch queen that she was alright, the other students began to notice them. A large crowd gathered and the word "witch" had soon circulated through the entire school. And after Serafina had to return to her clan, the whole school isolated itself from Lyra, and no one would sit with her at lunch anymore.  
  
If that was not bad enough, a few months later Lyra had another visitor, the great bear king Iorek Byrnison. He came trouping right up the street to the school, and Lyra ran to meet him. Her heart leapt with joy to see the great bear again, but the whole school shrank from him in fear. Even the headmistress seemed quite uneasy. Nevertheless, she had a great visit with him.  
  
He had seen the sadness in her eye, and he asked what had put it there. She realized that he had no idea what had happened since she and Will had escaped into the world of the mulefa, so she told him about Will, and finding their dæmons, and what the angel had said. And then she got to the part about what their dæmons had said about the knife, and she broke into tears.  
  
"Oh Iorek, you were right about Will's knife. It had its own plans. Every time Will used it Dust was escaping, and he had to close all the windows and go back to his world and break the knife. And the angel said there would be no more traveling through world for us, and I miss him so much."  
  
"Lyra Silvertongue, do not be sad. Will was fierce and strong, and I am sure he pines for you as well. He is the only human who has ever tricked me, and I'm sure he could trick an angel as well."  
  
"What do you mean Iorek?'  
  
"Do not give up hope, for I feel that you will see him again someday."  
  
"Oh Iorek you do?"  
  
"Yes, and you know I would never lie to you. But now I must go, it is a long journey back to Svalbard and the bears have been without a king long enough. The angels have restored the balance and our home is once more livable." He then looked around at all the frightened onlookers, and continued, "I'd love to see you again, but I think it is best for you if I do not come back here. But you are always welcome in my kingdom, and I do hope you will visit me there."  
  
Lyra had promised she would, and hugged him goodbye, and saw the mighty white bear leave the school, and watched him go until he was just a little white spot on the horizon, and then even that was gone.  
  
But when she went back inside no one would go near her, and instead they hovered in packs whispering, "Witch" and "Bear" and all kinds of mean things. Lyra was reminded of Angelicia and the other children of Cittagazze and how hateful they were. She had told Will she had never seen kids like that, and he told her he had, and now she knew just what he meant. And from that moment she knew that she could never have any friends here, and she was extremely tempted to tell the kids that she was a witch, and show them the painful power her and Pan had acquired, but she knew that would only give her more trouble, and so she sadly retreated to her room, excepting her loneliness because she had no other choice.   
  
"No Pan, I'm not going to that social. I'm not going anywhere. In fact," she muttered as she stifled a yawn, "I think I'll just turn in early tonight." And as she snuggled up with Pan, the last thought the crossed her mind was the realization that is was only a week until Midsummer's day.  



	2. Discovery in the Rain

Only miles away but worlds apart, Will paced his bedroom for the 37th time that night, with his dæmon, a large cat of a striking array of colors, at his heels.   
  
The five long years without Lyra had been hard on him; the fierceness in his eyes that had intimidated even the witch queen Serafina Pekkula only magnified by the hurt he was enduring. Every moment was another moment he spent without her, and he was so sick and weary that he didn't think he could take five more years of this. So many times he wished he had gone with her, even though the ten years would have been half over by now. There was not a day that he didn't think of their time together, especially in the world of the mulefa, when they had realized that they loved each other.  
  
Love. Such a cruel yet wonderful word. It was their love which had saved everything, they had saved the Dust, so why did they have to be repaid like this?  
  
The last five years Will had devoted to finding a way out of this world. For every time he would remember all the conversations he and Lyra had ever had, he would think back to the angel's words. The angel who had told then that there would be no more travel to different worlds. Will knew this was not her fault, and that she only told them what she saw, but he couldn't help but blame her for condemning him to a life without Lyra. But the angel's words always seemed to contradict themselves. The angel had mentioned there was another way to travel, and that it was possible to learn. She had even remarked that someone he and Lyra knew could help them learn this. Oh how he cursed himself for not inquiring more about this when he had the chance. And in his mind he had tried every scenario and yet he still could not decipher the meaning to her words.  
  
"Will, stop torturing yourself." Kirjava had stopped pacing and was trying to knock some sense into Will, but he could tell she was just as sad as he was. "Think about Mary. She worries about you; she can hear you pacing every night. And what about your mother?"  
  
Kirjava was right he knew, and Mary had been so kind to him. He didn't want to worry her. Right after he had closed the window after saying goodbye to Lyra Mary had managed to straighten everything out for the two of them. It hadn't been easy, but they had located his mother in an institution a few miles outside of London, and Mary had used all her savings to buy a small cottage just outside of Oxford so the three of them could live together. It was just close enough that Will could easily catch a bus to Oxford each Midsummer, because Mary knew how important his trips to the garden were each year. At first, his mother was even worse than before he'd left her, but he now could appreciate the fear she had had to face each day, and he knew that it had all been real, so he no longer thought of it as a weakness. She had actually been doing much better lately, especially after he had told her that he had met his father, and that John Parry was sorry that he could never return to her. She had made no reply to this, just stared at her son with a thoughtful look on her face, and Will thought he detected a tear in her eye, and he knew that she understood.  
  
Even though Mary had moved on and now held quite a prosperous position at a well-known company, Will could tell she also missed the time she had spent with the mulefa. She never spoke of them, but she took the seeds they had given her and planted them in their backyard. Will didn't expect the seeds to grow, but one of them did, and in only a year it was stronger and taller than the native trees around it. And sometimes, when Will's heart was so close to bursting with longing and sadness, he would look out his window and see Mary sitting in the tree, staring at the sky with her Amber Spyglass, and he knew that she longed to flee this dreadful world as much as he did, and this caused the two of them to have an unspoken connection.  
  
Will also liked to sit out under the mulefa tree, for the scent of the leaves and the way the branches swayed in the wind reminded him of the beautiful world he and Lyra escaped into when they first realized they loved each other. Everything reminded him of Lyra, and the way she would read the alethiometer, pushing her hair behind her ears just as he had seen her mother do once. But this was his special place, and sometimes, if everything was just right he would fall asleep under this tree and dream of her, and they would be together, and he would be happy for a short while, until he woke, and realized it was all a dream, and that he was alone again.  
  
How he wished he could be under that tree now, but a thunderstorm was brewing outside. For a few moments he lost himself in the memories of her, and the wonderful tree that was the only token of their time spent together, and then Will realized with a start that he was becoming considerably wetter than before.  
  
He snapped out of his trance like state quickly when he realized he was being bombarded with large raindrops. He blinked his eyes a few times in disbelief and tried to clear his mind before he noticed exactly where he was, under the leafy branches of the very tree he had been thinking about.  
  
"Kirjava, I'm really losing it now," he muttered, utterly astonished by the fact that he was standing out in the rain when he had been inside only moments earlier. He could not recollect the trip from his room to this spot, it seemed as if he had just appeared there.  
  
He again thought of his room, and although it was empty and lonesome it was warm and dry, and Will was just thinking of how much he wished he was there right then when he realized he was there, standing in his bedroom. But his clothes were soaked, and a large puddle of water was quickly developing under his feet.  
  
Kirjava arched her back with her fur was on end and Will just stood there, gazing out the window at the tree he had been near just a moment before. Then the angel's words again flashed through his head.  
  
"...Yes. You could learn to do it. It uses the faculty of what you call imagination. But that does not mean making things up... Nothing like pretend. Pretending is easy. This way is hard, but much truer."  
  
The words ran through his head a few times before he let a small grin break out on his face. This soon turned into a huge smile, and he picked up Kirjava and began parading her through the room, still dripping water all over the floor. "Do you realize what I, what we've done? We just did it, we traveled like the angel said! I was thinking about the tree, and all it meant to me and how I wished I was out there, and then we were, we really were! This is so wonderful. If I could do it twice, I can do it again, and I bet if I work on it real hard..." he couldn't believe what was happening, and that after five long years of trying he had found the answer completely by accident. "...If we worked hard, I bet we could travel to Lyra's world! And we could go and teach her how to travel, and then we can go back and forth between the worlds and that way you and Pan can both stay healthy, and it will be just like we'd planned until we found out about the knife. Oh Kir, I can't believe I'll see her again. We'll prove that angel wrong yet."   
  
"Will, it is wonderful, but you don't know if this is really going to work. So we traveled from our room to the yard, that doesn't mean that we are going to be able to just imagine ourselves into Lyra's world."  
  
"You always have to be so logical, Kir. But I know this will work, I just know it!"  
  
"I hope it does."  
  
Will spent the next two hours imagining himself throughout his room, and then throughout the house. He was always careful however that Mary and his mother would never see him, for he wanted to keep it a surprise. And when he had met Lyra again and taught her how to travel, he'd bring her back and surprise Mary. Yes, that's what he would do.  
  
All the imagination traveling soon tired Will out, and he finally retired to his bed, already anxious for the next day so he could practice more. It was only one week until Midsummer's Day, and he was determined that for the first time in five years, he would not be sitting on that bench alone.  
  



	3. Reunion in the Garden

Midsummer's day dawned clear and warm, and Lyra spent the whole morning in painful anticipation. These days were always hard for her, because they always amplified the love and longing she felt for Will, and yet she treasured these days too, for she knew that Will was feeling the exact same way, and it would be so much worse if she wasn't feeling this pain. For she would never let herself forget, as long as she lived. And although they were a world apart, on these Midsummer Days, in the Botanical Gardens, sitting on that same bench, they were the closest she thought they'd ever be.  
  
The bells of the school chimed 11:30 and Lyra decided it was time to leave for the garden. "C'mon Pan. You never know, maybe Will will be there early too." And so she set off to relive her past for one hour.  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
Just a few minutes earlier Will was doing the same thing. He had spent the whole week practicing, and he was quite sure his plan would work. "It has too" he kept telling himself, and Kirjava at the same time. "It will." And now it was time, finally time to see Lyra again.   
  
"Mary, I'm going to the garden!" he yelled as he ran out the house, letting the door slam behind him.  
  
Mary came down the stairs and watched him run across the lawn and towards the bus station. She had though she had noticed a change in him, but was she only imagining it? He seemed so ... well ... happy when he left that day. Usually when he left to go to the garden, his voice always cracked and Mary could tell how painful these days were to him. But he'd seemed different today, this whole week actually.   
  
"Maybe he is happy. He might have a reason to be. He certainly deserves it," added Mary's dæmon, a little bird on her shoulder.  
  
"I hope you are right, he certainly should be happy, poor boy," replied Mary, as she turned to go back up the stairs and resume her work.  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*  
  
Will ran out of the bus station as fast as he could, racing to the garden. He just couldn't wait to see her again; the thought of it propelled him forward faster than he'd ever run. He had to run to leave behind that horrible logical voice in the back of his mind that kept reminding him that he wasn't really sure if this would work.  
  
He reached the garden with five minutes to spare. His heart was beginning to pound. "Calm down Will, or you might not be able to do it," warned Kirjava.  
  
"Yeah your right. I need to be calm. This has to work."  
  
He sat down on the bench, and tried to lose himself in the memories of Lyra, just like he had done with the tree a week before. It felt so good to think of her; her beauty, and her spunk, her courage and grace.   
  
Over half an hour later he snapped out of it, realizing he hadn't gone anywhere. He was still on the bench and Lyra was no where in sight! It hadn't worked. He began to panic. "Kir, it didn't work! How could it not have worked? I can't stand it any longer, I need to see her. I just can't do this anymore!"  
  
"Will, just calm down. You aren't doing yourself any good this way. Just stop being hysterical and concentrate. Stop concentrating on her as much and concentrate on her world. Concentrate on this garden, concentrate on being with her here."  
  
"Ok, yeah, ok." Will started again, quickly slipping into the trance-like state he always used to go into to use the knife those five years ago. He thought of the garden, and its beauty and peacefulness. Then he thought of Lyra's world, and how in it there was this exact same garden, and in that garden there was a bench, just like the one he was sitting on. And sitting on that bench...  
  
Sitting on that bench was Lyra. And Will could see her now, sitting on that bench just like he was, and for a second he though he was still imagining, until he realized that he had done it. He was in the same garden as Lyra!  
  
He was behind her, and she was sitting there on that bench talking to Pan, who was sitting in her lap, although Will could only see his tail. She also had the alethiometer on her lap, although Will could not see it. She still always carried it, although without the books it was no use. But it helped her remember.  
  
She had grown up. She was taller than she had been, and she had let her hair grow out, and she was in a dress. The thought of that almost made Will laugh, Lyra, in a dress? "Oh she is so beautiful," he thought. She had always been beautiful, but even more so now. And yet she had changed, and Will also heard the change in her voice as soon as she began to speak to Pan. It was... so sad. And he knew that it was because of him that she was that way.  
  
"Oh Pan, it's so strange. I feel so close to him right now," she said.  
  
"You always feel close to him when you are here. That is the reason we come isn't it?"  
  
"Well of course, but I mean more than normal."  
  
Will hesitated only a moment, and then he could wait no longer. "That's because I'm right here."  
  
At that second Kirjava was gone from his side, running at Pan as fast as he good, and Lyra turned, knowing instantly who had spoken, but not knowing how her ears could be playing tricks on her, and then she could not believe her eyes either. Had her senses gone mad on her? Could it really be Will? How could he be here?  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Yes, why if course it's me silly!" he exclaimed, and soon they were both running after each other, and the daemons had met and were playing together. And they met, and fiercely embraced, and then Will swept her into his arms and into a long passionate kiss.  
  
And as they held each other, there in the garden, Lyra finally couldn't constrain her curiosity anymore, and asked the question that had been burning in her mind since she had heard his voice. "Will, how'd ya do it? How did you get here? Please, don't let it only be a dream, I couldn't bare it."   
  
"It isn't a dream Lyra dear. I did, it took me five years but I finally found my way back to you."  
  
"Well I think I've noticed that, but how?"  
  
"Remember what the angel said... Xapha something or other?'  
  
"Xaphania."  
  
"Yeah that's it. Well remember she told us there was another way angels could travel?"  
  
"A huh."  
  
"I found it! And it really isn't all that hard at all. And I can teach you how, and then we can travel back and forth between out world just like we had planned!"  
  
"Oh Will, this will be so wonderful." And they embraced, and he kissed her again, and they sat on that bench for a few hours, telling each other all that had happened in the past five years." Finally, after a few blissful moments of silence, she spoke.  
  
"Will, I've been telling the Master of Jordan College about all that happened before, and he's love to meet you! Come on, I want to show you where I grew up!"  
  
"Alright, lead the way!"  
  
And the two of the clasped hands and ran out of the garden and through the streets of Oxford. They ran past where the gyptians lived, and Farder Coram and Lord Faa caught a glance of the two, running through the street. They recognized Lyra immediately, but it took them a few moments before they recognized Will as the fierce and hurting boy who traveled with them on the boat in the waters of another world. And they looked at each other in silence, and smiled, and they knew that the children no longer children's love had been strong enough to make everything alright. Lord Faa let out a small laugh, and the two of them went on with their work. And others around them, who had been young those five years ago, remembered the brown haired adventurer who used to play with them, and they were glad that she was happy once more.  
  
And as Will and Lyra ran, without a care in the world, or in the many worlds for that matter, their happiness left traces in the air. In the strange and faraway land of the mulefa, a zalif named Atal looked up at the sky and saw the Dust, which seemed to be dancing in the sky. And she remember her friend Mary, and the two young ones who had come later, and who had saved the sraf, and she wondered if they had anything to do with this.  
  
And in yet another word, the angel Xaphania sensed the happiness, and saw the dust, and she realized at once what it meant, and she also knew that for the first in the thousands upon thousands of years she had lived, that she had been wrong. And she smiled.  
  



	4. A Day on the Town

Authors Note: First of all I am so sorry it took me so long to continue the story. School got incredibly busy right after I started writing this, and my summer has been quite eventful as well. I never meant for this to end where I left off, there are actually quite a few more chapters to go, although I realize now how much like an ending the last chapter sounded. So please forgive my lateness, and enjoy the rest of Will and Lyra's tale. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this and asked for more. Please review my new parts as well. I promise I'll try to write faster!  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
The Master of Jordan College had seen and heard many odd things in his days, but as he listened to the two very excited children before him relate the tale of their adventures and love and now this whole imagining business he realized this must be one of the strangest things he ever heard. Sure, Lyra had told him some of this story before, and he had promised to believe her, but... he never thought he would ever find someone else who could validate her story. It was all just a tad hard to grasp.  
  
Dame Hannah was amused too, but not so much by the story itself but by how Lyra had changed since she saw her last for lessons just the night before. Lyra had always been quiet and pensive ever since she came to her, and now she was quite loud and silly, and it seemed she had metamorphosed to a different person; a much more happy and well, uncontrollable person at that.  
  
And she was happy. Lyra would have to say that this was the happiest day of her life. For five long years she had longed for Will with every breath, and now he had found his way back to her. And they could be together forever. Forever. How that word had changed from downright dreadful to the most wonderful word in the whole world in just a few moments.  
  
After their tale had been told and they had thoroughly astounded the two adults before them, Will and Lyra ran off to explore more places from Lyra's childhood. The two elders gave each other the same awed look, and Dame Hannah finally spoke. "Did she used to be like that?" she asked skeptically, not sure she liked this newly discovered side to Lyra.  
  
"Oh yes, always. Actually, I think the boy may have calmed her down a bit. She used to be downright wild, running the streets and the rooftops and getting into fights with the street children. Quite a handful she was, and she scared many a Scholar away who did not want to have to deal with her."  
  
Oh no, though the woman. She did not like this side of Lyra much at all.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
Will was quite unnerved walking through Lyra's world. After all, it had been over five years since he had been in a place with so many dæmons. Sure, he saw Kirjava of course, and he could see Mary's dæmon too. He even learned how to see his mother's, a small brown terrier. But this was different, here dæmons were everywhere, and perfectly accepted, and that was just a little strange to him.  
  
But it was interesting nonetheless, to see where Lyra grew up, and to notice both the similarities and differences between here and his Oxford. Many things were the same, such as the garden of course. But there were many differences; buildings that should not be there, statues that were missing, and of course the fact that everyone had a cat or a dog or a bird or a lizard or a rat or a wolf or some other kind of creature walking beside them.  
  
The two had dinner in a quaint little café, that reminded Will very much of Ci'gazze. However, as he noticed, they didn't serve soda like any café at home. He almost laughed out loud when he remembered how Lyra had reacted when he first offered her a Coke. Apparently soft drinks were not a staple here like in his world.   
  
It felt so good to be back with her again. For the first time in five years, and for one of the very few times in his life, he felt complete and totally happy.  
  
Lyra felt the same. She had spent all those years relying on the alethiometer to discover her future and if it would intertwine with Will's, but he had gone out on his own and found a solution to their problem, a way that they could be together. That was one of the things she admired about him so much, he was so resourceful and clever. And he hadn't given up on there love, even though everything looked so bleak. That was another thing she admired, he was probably the only person more stubborn than herself. She still wasn't sure exactly what Will mean when he explained how he got here. And she knew it wouldn't be easy, moving between worlds every few years, but it didn't matter. As long as they were together, everything would be wonderful.  
  
They ended up back at the garden as the sun was beginning to set. They were sitting together on the bench, catching up on all the years spent apart, when Will happened to glance at the setting sun, and then looked down at his watch. After just a moment he jumped up off the bench with a start. "Geez Lyra, its so late! I got to go, Mary is going to freak when I don't come home."  
  
"What? Leave?" Lyra could feel her world begin to crumble around her. "You c-c-c-c-can't go. You can't leave me, not again!" She had started to cry, and Will could see tears in her eyes. Lyra rarely cried, and he was immediately sorry for upsetting her so much.  
  
"Oh Lyra, come here. It's ok. I didn't mean leave for good. I'll be back, I promise. But I didn't tell Mary what I was doing. I mean she knows I came to the garden of course. But I didn't tell her anything about being able to go to your world. I wanted it to be a surprise, when I brought you home with me one day."  
  
"You did? Yes I suppose it would be nice to surprise Dr. Malone. It would be great to see her again." Lyra had begun to realize what Will meant, but it still hurt that he had to leave, even for a while.  
  
"But see I normally go home right after I spend my time in the garden, and now it's so many hours later, and I have to catch a bus home. I don't want to worry Mary, she's been so kind to me."  
  
"Yes I see. But Will, you have to come back soon." She put all of her being into that last word, wishing him back even before he was gone.  
  
"I promise you darling I'll be back. How bout tomorrow, here of course, at noon."  
  
"I'll be here waiting."  
  
"Then I'll be not a minute late. I've missed you so, I won't stay away longer than I have to."  
  
The two embraced again, and Will kissed her and then said with a silly grin, "tomorrow your lessons begin."  
  
And then he pulled himself away, and walked a few paces to stand with his back towards Lyra. It was so much more difficult leaving Lyra than finding her, but he focusing on the mulefa tree, and his mother and Mary, and in a snap he realized he was back.  
  
Lyra watched Will as he turned away from her, and for a moment he seemed to get all fuzzy and then he was gone, and Lyra was standing in the garden alone. She sat down a moment on the bench to steady her self, and to absorb all that had happened in the last eight hours. So many things confused her, but one things she knew, and that was that her and Will would be together again full time very soon. "Tomorrow Pan," she told her dæmon. "Tomorrow I'll start to learn how to do this imagining. And I'll learn fast, really fast, and then nothing can come between me and Will." And Pan, who always had something logical to say to ground Lyra's ideas, said nothing, for he knew she was right. There was nothing anyone could do to stop Lyra when she was this determined. And Lyra and Pan slowly walked home from the garden, Pan was daydreaming of her next meeting with Kirjava, just as Lyra was thinking about Will.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
Back in his own world, Will was thinking of Lyra as he rode the bus back towards home. He had just barely managed to catch the last bus of the evening, and he knew Mary would be quite upset when he returned. But he didn't let that dampen his spirits. Mary would understand when he brought Lyra home with him one day. And he would bring her home, and very soon he hoped.  
  
As he walked in the door Mary was there pacing, and his mother was sitting on the couch. Mary saw him first, and ran to embrace him, her bird dæmon settling itself on Kirjava's head.   
  
"And just where have you been? We were so worried something happened to you!" Mary exclaimed in the very motherly tone she's managed to develop despite the fact she had no children of her own.  
  
"I was at the garden. It's Midsummer's Day you know."  
  
Mary knew that of course, and she knew why he went there, but his mother didn't. Her mental state still was not what it should be, and Will had told her very little of what had happened when he left her with there neighbor for a few months. Even if she could have understood what had happened, it was too hard for Will to talk about Lyra. He guessed that his mother just assumed he went to the garden to get away for awhile and to admire the plants that grew there.  
  
"I know that Will, but it's so late. You are always home so much earlier. Where were you?"  
  
"Oh I just lost track of time. As soon as I realized it was so late I caught the next bus home. And now, if you'll excuse me, I'll quite tired." It wasn't hard for Will to force a yawn at this point to reinforce his story, for his day on the town had worn him out.  
  
His mother gave him a goodnight hug, and Mary told him, "I'm glad you're ok." But as Will trailed up the stairs his mother gave him a strange look and Mary went into the kitchen to make some tea.  
  
Her dæmon brought up the subject before she could and asked the question Mary had been thinking. "What really happened to Will today?"  
  
"I don't know. I really don't know. But well did you see it?"  
  
"See what?" the bird asked.  
  
"Well I know this sounds crazy but it looked like Will was smiling when he came in today." Although this was not a feat for a normal person, Mary had not seem Will smile once since he left Lyra.  
  
"Oh yes he definitely seemed to be smiling."  
  
"I wonder why? Midsummers especially are hard on him."  
  
"There's only one thing that could make will happy again. It's a girl."  
  
"No that just can't be it. Will isn't over Lyra, so there certainly isn't someone else. And even if there was, he wouldn't see her on Midsummer's Day of all days."  
  
"I never said anything about another girl."  
  
Mary was too weary to argue, and too tired to understand the full meaning of her dæmon's words, and to realize the truth the little bird had spoken. Instead she just poured herself a cup of tea, and headed up to bed. She would worry about Will in the morning.  
  
  



	5. Lessons

When Lyra got to the Botanical Garden at noon, Will had already arrived. She had hurried to get to the garden early, almost afraid he wouldn't be there. However, on her way she had run into Dame Hannah, who had insisted on talking to her about when her next lesson was scheduled. By the time she could finally get away, she was quite a few minutes late. As she approached the garden she wondered if he had waited for her. "Maybe he got to the garden and I wasn't there, so he left. Or maybe he didn't bother coming at all," she complained to Pantalaimon.   
  
"Oh come on Lyra, he'll be here," he told her. "He promised."  
  
But then, when she saw Will standing there, she knew, she just knew, that she never had to worry about him not coming again.  
  
"You're late," he said in a mocking tone, but with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"I would have been early, but Dame Hannah stopped me. She started telling me what I was supposed to learn in my next lesson on reading the alethiometer, and I couldn't just skip out on her in the middle of her lecture."  
  
"Ah well then I suppose I forgive you." He laughed after he said it, to make sure Lyra knew he wasn't serious. It felt so good to laugh and joke again. He life had been so serious and depressing without her.  
  
"Why I am just honored to have your forgiveness," she said with a smirk. Sometimes Will Parry drove her crazy. And that was another reason why she loved him.  
  
"And now it times for your lessons to begin." Will felt quite sure of himself when he said this, but then after a moment he realized that he wasn't even quite sure how he himself traveled. Now how was he supposed to teach it to Lyra?  
  
"Well, hmmmm, to start you just... well um."  
  
"Yes?" she said with a grin.  
  
"Well I, I don't really know how to explain this. I figured out how to do it completely by accident."  
  
"But Will, you have to teach me how to do this," Lyra whined.  
  
"Yeah I know that," he stated sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Well, it's weird. First of all I go into kind of a trance I suppose. Sort of like when I used the knife. And then..."  
  
"Yeah like when I used the alethiometer," she cut in. "One problem, I can't really get into that trance anymore. I've tried, and I just can't do it like I used to."  
  
"Well that gives us a place to start I guess. When I go into the trance, first of all I go like this..."  
  
For the next hour Will tried unsuccessfully to teach Lyra how to enter the trance like state. "Will, this isn't working. I can't do this," she pouted. "Its like it's right there in front of me, but there's this mist between us, and the closer I get to the understanding the thicker the mist gets, and I can't get past it."  
  
"Did I just hear Lyra Silvertounge admit she can't do something?"  
  
"Oh shut up Will. You had to break the knife, but you didn't forget how to use it. I still have the alethiometer, but I can't read it. I've fallen out of grace or whatever, like the angel said. And this is just like reading the alethiometer, and I can't do that, and I can't do this!"  
  
"Yeah, but the angel also said we'd never see each other again didn't she. And we've proven that wrong!"  
  
"Yeah I know, but..."  
  
"Look, we aren't getting anywhere with this today, we're both worked up. There's gotta be a way to teach you this, we just have to keep working at it. Talk to Dame Hannah about reading the alethiometer, and ask her if there's any way to help get you in the trance. And I've got things to take care of back at home today, but I'll be back tomorrow, and we'll try again."  
  
"Alright Will. But..." she said quietly.  
  
"What is it Lyra?"  
  
"What if I can't do this. I mean the angel said that it would take a lifetime to relearn how to read the alethiometer..."  
  
"What did I say about the angel?"  
  
"Yeah I know but still, what if I don't learn. What if it takes a lifetime too? I mean we can't go on like this forever, you traveling over here everyday to see me. And you can't stay here for too long or Kirjava will get sick, and then you'll have to stay away while she recovers and I couldn't bare being without you for so long again."  
  
"Shhh," he said reassuringly, pulling her into an embrace. "We'll figure out something. And you'll learn how to do this, you just need to stay positive. This will all work out somehow."  
  
"Do you really have to go?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I do. My mother had a doctors appointment, and I promised her I'd go with her. Her and Mary will worry if I'm not there in time."   
  
"Well we wouldn't want that now would we," Lyra replied, forcing a smile.  
  
"No, but I promise I'll be back tomorrow. Good bye darling."  
  
"Bye Will." She watched him fade away from the garden and then sat on the bench for a few minutes, Pan on her lap.  
  
"We're gonna do this ya know. I'm gonna do this. We can't let Will down, not after all he's done for us. And it isn't going to take a lifetime either. Will proved the angel wrong, and we will too." She had that determined glint in her eye now. She wasn't going to give up so easily. It wasn't going to be easy, but she'd do it. For Will.  
  
"Of course we will Lyra. Of course we will."  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
The lessons continued all through the rest of summer. With each lesson Lyra seemed to get farther and farther into the mist, but she could never reach the other side of it. On the last day of summer, the two realized that they could no longer meet at the garden each day at noon.  
  
"Will, what are we going to do. School starts tomorrow, and I have to be there of course. But I still can't travel yet."  
  
"Don't worry, I have an idea. Well actually I kinda got it from a poem I had to read for school." Will usually had trouble paying attention in school, but sometimes in English class there would be a poem or story that would catch his attention, because it reminded him of Lyra. Last year his class had to study "The Highwayman" and for a long time the poem haunted him. Its theme of true yet doomed love seemed so familiar to him after what he and Lyra had gone through. And so standing in the garden the words came back to him, 'I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell shall bar the way.' "Since we can't meet at noon, why don't we meet at midnight instead. We can each sneak away for an hour, and continue out lessons."  
  
"Sounds good. You got that from a poem?" she asked slightly amused. "What's it called?"  
  
"The Highwayman."  
  
"Highwayman? What's that?"  
  
"Oh, its kinda like a robber. But he was good, and he fell in love and would ride off to steal things by day, and meet his love by moonlight." He then repeated the words back to her.  
  
"Ahh that's so sweet. But what happened?"  
  
"Oh well, they kinda both died. Don't ask, most great authors and poets of my world are quite cynical."  
  
"I see." But from the expression she gave Will, he could tell she didn't. He let pass however. "Well anyway, it's a wonderful idea, and I'll see you tomorrow then? At midnight."  
  
"At midnight. And Lyra, you're making real progress. You're close to doing this, I can feel it. And once you do, we'll have the rest of our lives to be together."  
  
"Together," she said as she watched him fade away. And as she walked away from the garden, off to her room to prepare for the new school year beginning the next day, she was completely unaware that someone was watching her, and had been doing so for quite a long time.  
  
  
Authors Note: Just figured I should add this... as before I don't own HDM or any of the characters or plot of the series, however the events of this story and any characters I chose to add are mine. And I don't own the poem "The Highwayman" either.  



	6. The Watcher

Kira Williamson had grown up alone for most of her life. Not completely alone of course, for she had her dæmon, but they were all each other had in the world. Her parents had died when she was six in a horrible factory accident. She was not the only one left abandoned after the fire that claimed over a hundred lives, but she couldn't help feeling she was worse off than anyone else. Everyone else had someone to love them, and she had no one. Her aunt had taken in after that, but she was a spiteful old spinster of a woman. And of course she was so horribly rich. It was so unfair, Kira often thought. My parents were such wonderful people and they had to work day and night just to have a few pennies to their name, and yet Aunt Edna has millions of dollars and doesn't do anything. She has gotten rid of Kira as soon as possible, sending her off to St. Sophia's school for girls as soon as she turned seven. But not before was able to ruin Kira's last reminder of her parents. They had given her a doll for her sixth birthday, and oh how she loved it. It wasn't much, just a few rags really, but she cherished it more than any of her other meager possessions. But on the day before she left Aunt Edna ordered her to give her the doll, and she had no choice but to obey. "Dolls are for babies," she said spitefully as she threw the beloved thing into the fireplace, incinerating the last thing Kira had to love.   
  
Kira had hoped that things would be better at the school, but unfortunately they were not. Even though her aunt had plenty of money to spare, she still only sent enough to Kira so she could buy the plainest things. And all the other girls were from rich families, and wanted nothing to do with her, except to make a few jokes, at her expense of course. So for nine years she had been alone. It would seem only logical that she's be used to it by now, but she was not.  
  
Every time a new girl came to the school, she would get her hopes up. Maybe this would be her first friend. But everyone was the same; rich, snobby, and perfect, and she just wasn't good enough for them.  
  
But there had been that girl five years ago; Lyra wasn't it. She had seemed different than the rest. Kira had just about worked up the courage to approach her, when the controversy started. It all began when the witch came. Kira thought this was quite exciting, a witch on campus! She had always had an extraordinary imagination, and it had been one of the only things that had gotten her though her lonely life. But the other girls... they were all afraid of the witch. One of them caught her watching the witch intently through the window during lunch hour, and had spewed angry selfish remarks at her for a full five minutes. "Why don't you go spend time with one of your kind," spat another.  
  
The remarks had hurt, even though she didn't care about the other girls anyway. But then the bear came, and Kira realized she could never introduce herself to Lyra. She couldn't deal with the other kids constant torment that she would endure if she talked to Lyra. They had already scorned the new girl because of her strange visitors. And so Kira was forced to stay in the background, watching from a distance the one person in the whole world she thought she could be friends with.   
  
But because of her watchfulness, she soon realized that starting on Midsummer's Day, Lyra snuck away from the school every day a little before noon, and came back a little after one. Her imagination ran wild with the different possibilities of where she could go during this time. Perhaps it had to do with her witch friend, or maybe the bear. The bear had captivated Kira's attention in the few brief minutes she saw him. He was so large, so wild, so uncivilized, and yet he stood there and carried on a normal conversation with the strange girl. It just seemed so odd. He was so out of place here, just like she was. But he came on his own free will, and could leave, and did. She unfortunately was stuck here for two more years.   
  
Oh yes this was certainly strange. "But its also none of your business," her dæmon reminded her.  
  
And it was because of his levelheaded advice that she stayed away and passively wondered this subject as long as did. But by the end of the summer her curiosity grew more and more intense, and on the last day before lessons began again, she decided to follow Lyra.  
  
"Oh don't worry so much," she chided her dæmon. I'll keep out of sight, and she'll never even see me. And what if she does? Its not like she's really doing something exciting or dangerous. She probably has to go and visit her old grandmother or something."  
  
"I still don't like it," her dæmon, a small chipmunk, said frowning.  
  
And so when Lyra left the lunchroom early, a little before noon, Kira waited a minute, and then followed. She stayed close behind Lyra, hiding in alleys and behind bushes whenever anyone else was near or Lyra would make a sudden turn. She was careful to follow silently, but this was not difficult to her, for the ten years here had taught her how to stay unheard and unseen. When others didn't notice her, they couldn't tease her.  
  
Lyra led her through the streets of Oxford, until they ended up at the Botanical Garden, which was quite near to a rather large college. "Jordan is it?" she asked herself. While she was pondering, Lyra had slipped inside the gates, and sat down on a bench in the middle of the garden. Kira sat outside the fence, peering in between the bars at the girl. Lyra just sat there, with her dæmon in her lap for a few minutes and then the town's noon bell began to toll.  
  
Suddenly Lyra was not alone, but was joined by a boy. "Where did he come from?" she silently mouthed to her dæmon, who replied with a puzzled shrug.  
  
For the next hour, Kira watched the two in the garden. It only took her a few minutes to realize they were obviously in love. She could only make out a few words of their conversation, but she gathered his name was Will. They kept talking about angels and traveling, and then the boy mentioned something about midnight.  
  
"So Lyra came out here everyday to meet a boy," she thought. This was certainly strange, although not too much so due to the fact no boys were aloud anywhere near the school. "Maybe they are planning to run away from here," was her afterthought when her imagination began to run away from her again. No one else knew about this she figured, or the whole school would know about it by now. Kira had noticed Lyra sneaking off for months. But now what was she going to do?  
  
"Absolutely nothing," whispered her dæmon. "This is none of your business. Look, the two seem very much in love, and if you tell anyone someone may try to keep them apart. And who would you tell anyway."  
  
"You're right of course, but..." Kira was confused. For once she had a secret, knew something the other girls didn't, but it didn't do her an ounce of good. And yet something kept bothering her, she should do something, but what, and why?  
  
She stopped thinking right in time to see the couple in front of her kiss goodbye (which caused her to blush and look away) and then suddenly, he was gone.   
  
Wait, just gone? That couldn't be possible. She hadn't seen him arrive but she had convinced herself that he must have been here already, and she just hadn't noticed him at first. But now he was gone, and she was sure he hadn't exited the gate. And there wasn't any other way out of the garden that she could see.   
  
She knew she should stay put, but her curiosity got the best of her, and she was soon on her feet, creeping closer and closer to the gate to get a better look. She finally reached it and peered over the side. She still didn't see him. Completely forgetting that she was supposed to be hiding, she took a few steps into the garden, and ran smack into Lyra, who had been exiting the garden, dæmon in hand.  



	7. Confrontations

As Lyra turned to exit the garden, she collided with something, and in a moment they were both on the ground. She quickly got up, dusted herself off, and offered her hand to the girl on the ground in front of her. She watched her for a minute; she was tall with shoulder length black hair, and an overall air of shyness about her. Her dæmon, a small chipmunk, was resting on her shoulder and twitching nervously. For some reason Lyra could not shake the feeling that she was vaguely familiar.   
  
"Watch where you're going next time, ok?" she said with just a hint of cheery sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Oh, oh yes, s-s-s-sorry. That was completely my fault. I should have been paying attention," the strange girl stuttered quickly.   
  
"Oh it's alright." But something didn't seem right to Lyra. The girl was acting like a caged animal, or someone caught in the act of doing something she shouldn't. As soon as that thought registered, Lyra realized what was going on, and her whole demeanor changed.  
  
"You were spying on us!" she said angrily, her temper flaring in a matter of seconds, Pantalaimon at her heels with fur on end. She was again the Lyra of old, and it was times like this that she wished Pan could still change, because he's be a wildcat, huge and intimating like he used to be in these situation. "Just liked Kirjava," Pan thought.  
  
The stranger did not deny the accusation; she just stood there with an extremely guilty look on her face. She seemed to want to just roll up into a ball and disappear, and her dæmon was managing to do just that; he had placed his tail over his face and crawled into the girl's pocket.   
  
"I asked if you were spying on us!" Lyra yelled, fury and even a little fear creeping into her voice. Dame Hannah knew about Will from their brief meeting at Jordan College, but she knew nothing of their secret meetings, and although she may not have objected to meeting at noon, Lyra knew she would be firmly set against the midnight meetings. And the headmistress, who was normally nice, was firm about two things; no sneaking off to meet with boys and no being out after the ten o'clock curfew. Lyra had known that Will's idea meant breaking both rules, but she thought she could handle it easily. Sneaking around and fabricating stories was what she used to do best, and although she hadn't practiced it in years, she knew that if it meant being with Will again she could fall back into habit, and do it better than ever. But now if someone knew already. How much had the strange girl seen? Lyra was plagued with doubts and worries that the girl would go to Dame Hannah and tell her, and Lyra's life would be ruined.  
  
Finally the girl spoke, pulling Lyra from her thoughts of despair. "I, I'm sorry ok."  
  
"Is that a yes or a no?" Lyra sneered.  
  
"It's a yes." The girl still seemed timid, and yet there was a determined edge to her voice. "Look, I didn't mean to cause any trouble, alright. It's just that, well, we saw you leave St. Sophia's everyday and we wondered where you went. So I followed you. I was just curious, I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"You ain't got any right to be spying on me! And how come you were watching me at St. Sophia's? How come you know I go there?"  
  
"Well you're not exactly hard to pick out there, you slipping off alone all the time to converse with witches and bears." At that comment Lyra scowled and the speaker flashed an almost pained look on her face.  
  
"Look ok I'm sorry," she quickly continued, "I didn't mean that. Its just, well you aren't too hard to pick out, and since I go to St. Sophia's too..."  
  
"Ahh, that's why you seem so familiar," Lyra cut in. "I knew I saw you before somewhere." She had a triumphant grin on her face, and as an afterthought added, "What's your name?"  
  
"Kira," she answered simply.  
  
"Kira," Lyra repeated. She seemed to approve of the answer, until she realized what the discovery of her fellow student could mean.  
  
"You're not gonna tell anyone about this are you? Not Dame Hannah or Headmistress Brown or any of the kids or anyone at all? You better not, or else.... Or else you'll ruin everything!" Lyra had begun to pout and Pantalaimon was staring pleadingly at the chipmunk dæmon gazing out of Kira's pocket.  
  
"Look, I wouldn't snitch on you, I'm not like that. And not like I have anyone to tell anyway."  
  
"What do you mean you don't have anyone? You must have someone."  
  
"Nope," Kira said sadly. "Its just me and Nakulon here. And that's mainly why we were spying on you. Well he told me it was wrong but it's just so lonely there and we started noticing you sneaking off and I just had to go see what you were doing. I though maybe you were going off to see the witch or the bear again. But I really didn't mean any harm."  
  
"What about the other girls at the school. You must have friends?"  
  
"With those snobs, uh-huh. Poor plain Kira's not good enough for them. Not like I'd want to be anyway."  
  
"It's the same way with me. Just cause I'm different, and didn't grow up like them and have strange friends and know things that they don't, they don't wanna associate with me."   
  
"So I guess we have something in common."  
  
"Yeah I suppose. So you're not gonna tell anyone about me and..."  
  
"Will? Of course I won't. I actually think it's quite romantic," she said with a giggle.  
  
"Really?" asked Lyra, a sly smile playing on her face.  
  
"Really." Just then the girls heard the school's bell toll in the distance, signifying the half hour.  
  
"Geez look at the time," said Lyra, grinning at Kira with a mischievous look in her eye. "I've got a meeting with Dame Hannah that I can't afford to be late for, but I'm free for dinner. If you want I'll look for you at the dining hall."  
  
"I'd like that," Kira said for a smile as she turned and heading back to the school.  
  
And as both girls headed back to the school, for the first time in so many years, they both knew they had found a friend.  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
Two nights later, just before midnight, Will snuck out of bed and crept down the staircase fully dressed, careful to stay away from the second stair that squeaked. He had forgotten to do so the night before, and was sure Mary or his mother would hear him, but no one did. Pleased with his cleverness tonight, he flashed a quick smile and reached for the doorknob.   
  
"Will, is that you?" came Mary's voice from the dark stairwell. A moment later a light was switched on, and Will saw her standing sleepily at the top of the stairs, her dæmon on her shoulder with only one eye open.  
  
"Yeah Mary it's me."  
  
"Gosh Will, do you know what time it is? It's almost midnight. What are you doing up?"  
  
"I was just ... getting a snack."  
  
"Fully dressed?"  
  
"Well ... I ... just."  
  
"Just what Will? What is it? I know you didn't come down here for a snack, and I know you snuck out of here around the same time last night."  
  
"So you've been spying on me?" demanded Will, anger creeping into his voice.  
  
"No," she stated, coming down the steps. "But I heard someone on the stairs last night and I got up and checked. I was worried someone broke into the house. And I saw you leave, but I let you go. Figured you had your reasons. But now here you are again, and I'm not just gonna let this go on. So what is it Will? Why do you keep sneaking off? Is it drugs?"  
  
"How could you even think that?" His voice was calm, but Mary could sense the underlying anger in his words. "Don't you know me better than that? After all we've been through. I though you were my friend! But I guess not. No friend of mine would think I'd just through my life away like that with drugs or something."  
  
"Well than what is it then? It's not just you sneaking off at night. You may think that because I'm at work all day I don't know, but your mother told me. You go off everyday for hours at a time, a different excuse all the time. Errands you have to run or friends to see, but you're mother and I have never met a one of these friends. I know you're up to something Will, and I'm worried about you. I know your still depressed about Lyra and all that's happened but if you just tell me what's wrong, I'll try my best to help you." Will could sense the sympathy and worry in Mary's voice, and his tone softened.  
  
"Look I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything. Its not that I don't trust you, but I just can't tell. I promised someone I wouldn't, and I won't go back on that promise. But I'll make you a promise, because you've been so good to my mother and me. What I'm doing, it's not bad or illegal or detrimental to my health or anything like that. But it's something I need to do, and I'm not gonna stop. You can't make me stop, so don't even try."  
  
She saw the determinism in his eyes, and she knew that he was right; she couldn't stop him from doing what he felt he needed to. This poor boy had been through so much pain already, done and seen things no one as young as he had been should have to see, and she vowed right then and there to not cause him any more pain. "Well I suppose I'll have to accept that."  
  
"Yes you will." After a few seconds of silence he continued, "Well I need to be going. Goodnight Mary."  
  
"Goodnight Will. And, just be careful ok."  
  
"Yeah I will." With that he opened the door and slipped out of the house.   
  
Mary stood at the stair post, gazing out into the night. She hoped she had done the right thing letting him go. She was no good at this parenting stuff. She had no children of her own, and then after returning from her adventure, she had taken responsibility for raising Will. But sometime she was left wondering if she was too busy trying to befriend him to recognize what he really needed.   
  
Lost in her thoughts, she glanced out the window and saw Will walking to the mulefa tree. He ran his hand over the bark, and suddenly he was gone.  
  
"Come on Mary, time to go back to bed. Now we're seeing things," chirped the little bird on her shoulder.  
  
"I think you're right," she said with a yawn. "I'll worry about this in the morning. Will couldn't have really disappeared, we just couldn't see him anymore in the dark." That was what had happened, wasn't it?  
  
  
Author's note: Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for all of your wonderful reviews on this story! Its great to know that so many people are enjoying this, and I'll try not to disappoint you with the upcoming chapters. I'm sorry for the lateness of the chapter but I was away on vacation, and then of course there was the blackout. I'll try to get the next part up sooner.  
  
  
  



	8. The Missing Link

"I just don't understand it Will. We've been practicing this for weeks, and I'm barely any closer than when I started. It's like there's something keeping me from going into the trance, but I just don't understand it. I could do this so easily before."  
  
Will looked at Lyra through the moonlight and the dim glow given off by the streetlamp in the distance. He hated to admit it, but he didn't understand it either. Maybe it was because the trancelike mindset was second nature to him now, maybe it was because he had found this the easiest part of the traveling, or maybe it was the fact that he was worried that this wasn't going work at all, and that Lyra would never be able to travel with him, and that his plan would crumble piteously at his feet. But for the life of him, Will couldn't put aside his worries and just figure out the solution to the problem. And that worried him too.   
  
Lyra continued pouting, and Will glanced up at her, trying desperately to think up something reassuring to say. And as he looked at her, for a split second something clicked in his head, and he was no longer there in the garden, but back in Lyra's world all those years ago, back inside his own memories.  
  
He was about to use the knife, to cut a window so he and Lyra could escape from her mother, but then he glanced up at Mrs. Coulter, and for a second he saw his mother, and then the knife shattered into pieces at his feet.  
  
Then, another memory, a little later. The bear king's words, before he mended the knife. "If you want to succeed in this task, you must no longer think about your mother. You must put her aside. If you mind is divided, the knife will break."  
  
If your mind is divided...  
  
And then Will realized that had been the problem all along, and it had been right under Lyra's nose the entire time. Or more accurately, right beside her the entire time.  
  
Lyra had soon realized that Will was not paying any attention to her, and seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Frustrated and upset, she was not happy he was zoning her out. "Will, hello! Earth to Will."  
  
Her voice brought him back to the garden, his memories gone, but they had served their purpose. He knew what to tell Lyra now, and a huge smile broke out on his face.  
  
Still cross, Lyra could not understand how Will could be so cheerful at a time like this. "What is it Will? This really isn't the time..."  
  
Will cut her off before she could continue. "I got it Lyra, I figured it out!"  
  
"Figured what out?" she responded raising her eyebrows suspiciously.  
  
"I know why you can't do this, and even better, I know how to fix it!"  
"Really? What's the reason then?" Lyra tried to keep herself from getting excited, her foul mood convincing herself that his idea was unlikely to work, but a glimmer of hope shot through her just the same.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner. It's so simple really."  
  
"So what is it?" she asked exasperatedly.   
  
"When you are trying to go into the trance, what do you think about?"  
  
"I think about trying to go into the trance... that's kinda the point isn't it," she retorted sarcastically.   
  
"Yes, but what else do you think about? Is there anything in the back of your mind that you might unintentionally be thinking about also, like me perhaps?" A playful smile and a teasing tone crept into Will's voice.  
  
Lyra scowled. He was right she soon realized, but he had her in such a huff she wasn't going to admit it to him anytime soon.  
  
"I suppose there might be... someone," she crooned playfully, "but what has that to do with anything?"  
  
"It has everything to do with this. I just remembered something. Do you remember, well of course you remember, back all those years ago when I rescued you and the knife broke?"  
  
"Yeah, and Iorek had to fix it for you, except he almost didn't because he was afraid of the knife's intentions. But what has that have to do with this?"  
  
"Because he told me something. He told me why the knife broke. I had thought of my mother and wasn't concentrating fully on what I was doing, and that's why it broke. He told me if my mind was divided, the knife wouldn't work."  
  
Then the realization dawned on her. "And you think this is the same thing, that unless I focus completely on what I'm doing it won't woke?"  
  
"That's exactly what I think. It has to be it."  
  
"So all I need to do is put that certain someone out of my mind, and it should work."  
  
"Unless we try it I guess we won't know, but yeah, that's what I think."  
  
"Ok, here goes nothing."  
  
Lyra sat down on the bench, and focused her whole being on the task at hand, not letting herself think of Will, and expelling her doubts of failure from her mind. "I can do this," she thought. "I will do this."  
  
It was not long before she could feel herself approaching the mist, but alike all the other times when she was forced to halt, this time she passes easily through it, and she was reassured by its familiar feeling. Although it had been five years, Lyra recognized the strange sensation that she always used to get when reading the alethiometer, and realized with glee that she could almost remember all the complex meanings, and if only she had the alethiometer in her hands she felt sure she would be able to read it. But of course she didn't, and as her train of thought wandered she lost her concentration, and as quickly as the trance had come upon her, it was gone. But she had done it!  
  
"I did it Will. I did it! You were right, and now it won't be too much longer until we can continue with our plan!"  
  
"It is wonderful," he said with a grin. "But your getting a tad ahead of yourself I'm afraid. Getting to this point was supposed to be the easy part, and now you need to actually learn how to travel, how to imagine yourself around."  
  
"Well what do I need to do next?" she asked, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Uh-uh, not today. Your exhausted, I can tell. We'll continue this tomorrow."  
  
"But Will..." she pleaded, not wanted this to take any longer than necessary.  
  
"But nothing. You can't tell me that you wouldn't like to be asleep right now."  
  
"Well that's true but..."  
  
"Good night Lyra dear."  
  
"Night." She gave him a quick goodnight kiss, and then he was gone. As she trudged back to her room, her body was tired but her mind was wide awake, thinking of the breakthrough she had made that night. It would not be long now.  
  
However the next day did not go as smoothly as planned.   
  
"The main thing with the next step is just to imagine where you want to go. You have to imagine it as vividly as your can, and make sure your thinking of the place and not just the people there," Will instructed. "We'll start with a short distance. Try to get to that tree over there."  
  
Lyra tried to do as she was told, slipping into the trance easily, but once there she found herself at a loss. She saw the tree in question, but she didn't know what to do or think. After a few minutes of absolutely no luck, she gave up in frustration and slipped out of the trance.  
  
"What's wrong?" questioned a concerned Will.  
  
"I can't do it."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"I can't picture the tree at all. I'm afraid I have almost no imagination, I've never had any, so I can't do this."  
  
Will couldn't help but be astonished and a little amazed. Lyra, no imagination, he never would have thought. "I must admit I'm surprised. I always figured you must have a great imagination, with all the lies and fabricated stories you could come up with on the spot."  
  
"That's just it. It was always so easy to lie because I had no imagination. I know that doesn't really make any sense, but that's the way it's always been. But how am I supposed to do this if it relies so hard on the imagination I don't have?"  
  
They both started into each other's eyes, realized in desperation that neither of them knew the answer to that question, when a voice broke their connection.  
  
"I think could be of help there."  
  
They both turned, to see a tall girl about Lyra's age and her chipmunk dæmon standing in the entrance of the garden, a slight smile yet a rather embarrassed look on her face.  
  
"What the ..." yelled Will, angry to have had someone spying on them, with Kirjava bristling with rage at his feet, but he stopped when he heard Lyra's astonishing reaction. For not only was she not angry, she seemed quite friendly with the intruding stranger.  
  
"Kira, what are you doing here?" Lyra asked her friend, an amused look on her face. Pan then ran up to the small chipmunk and began a conversation in hushed whispers.  
  
"Wait, Lyra, you know this person?"  
  
"Yeah of course, this is my friend Kira from my school. We met, well actually we met when I caught her spying on us the last time," explained Lyra, giggling.  
  
"The last time?" he asked, wondering how often they had been watched over the past few months.  
  
"Yeah. But Kira, whatcha doing here tonight? I thought your spying days were over now that you figured out why I sneak off all the time."  
  
"Well, I thought they were too. But you seemed so happy today I figured something exciting must have happened, so I though I'd just sneak out and find out what it was."  
  
"And you couldn't have just asked what was up?"  
  
"Oh of course I could have, but this was just so much more fun."  
  
"Kira!"  
  
"Oh you be quite Lyra Silvertounge, don't act so innocent. I learned all my spying skills from you ya know."  
  
With that both girls erupted in giggles, and Will, not used to such female bonding, was quite put off by the display, and still highly confused.  
  
"Ok, so apparently you both know each other, and Kira knows about us even though I didn't know about her, but let me backtrack here, so why did she say she could help us with our problem?"  
  
"Oh because I can," Kira said with a grin, still trying to suppress the last of her giggles. "You should be happy to know that I have one of the best imaginations your ever gonna find, and if anyone can help Lyra develop one, it'll be me."   
  
"And you'd help us?" asked Will, glad that something constructive might come out of all this silliness.  
  
"Of course I would, cause me and Lyra are buds and that's what friends are for."  
  
With this Lyra ran at Kira and gave her a big hug, and the giggling began again.  
  
Plans were soon laid to continue the lessons, and Kira would come for the first half to help Lyra work on her imagination, and then head back to her room so Will and Lyra could spend some time alone together. As soon as all the plans were finalized Will was quite insistent they all go to bed so they were ready to concentrate the next day, and yet he really just needed to get away from the two hyper females. He had never seen Lyra act this way, and it was rather unnerving. And as the girls headed out of the garden and towards their school, giggling and acting quite silly the entire way, Will just shook he head in confusion. He didn't understand girls, and he probably never would.  
  
Luckily for him after that night both girls were quite serious when it came to lesson time, and Kira proved to be very helpful. It took a long time, but with each lesson a little progress was made, and soon Lyra was finally able to reach the tree, and then specified places in the garden. Soon she was traveling from her school and back, and on Christmas Eve Will and Lyra decided it was time. That night they would travel to Will's world. Lyra had already made plans with the headmistress to spend Christmas day away from the school, although she hadn't exactly been truthful about her destination. Kira had already retired to her room, wishing Lyra luck and them both a Merry Christmas, and now they were both alone in the garden, anxious for the coming task. But as they grasped hands, ready to leave, a bright white light materialized before them, stopping them both in their tracks and turning their blood cold.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. The Angel's Visit

A bright white light materialized right in front of them, a light with wings. In one lasting moment, Will realized who it was with a sinking dread, but it was Lyra who voiced it first. "Xaphania."   
  
Will was afraid. The angel herself had never given him a reason to be, but he associated her with the worst day of his life, and blamed her for his separation from Lyra. Kirjava always argued this point with him in defense of the angel, which made him wonder just what Kirjava and Pan had done and seen when they had separated from him and Lyra, but Kirjava would never tell him. She just told him that none of this was the angel's fault, and then the conversation in a stalemate, they would both move on to something else.  
  
And yet Will still feared seeing the angel again, because in the back of his mind her words kept echoing. "There will be no more travel between worlds for you." Will had deliberately disobeyed the angel, and he wondered what she would do when she found out. And now apparently she had. He would not be able to stand it if she decreed that this was wrong, and they each had to go back to their own worlds. As so as he stared at the angel materializing before him, he held Lyra tightly, willing the angel to just leave them alone and let them be happy.  
  
Lyra was also frightened, but more so by Will's reaction than her own feelings. She herself did not really fear the angel, but seeing something scare Will so terrified her. He was always so brave. And she hugged him back tightly; hoping whatever Will feared so would not come to pass. Their dæmons looked at the two with amusement, and whispered to each other, and began to approach the angel, whom I they /I did not fear.  
  
Xaphania took in the odd scene around her; the two terrified children clutching to each other, and their fearless dæmons, a pine marten and a cat, sitting quietly at her feet, and she laughed. It was not a malicious laugh, but one of pure joy, like church bells breaking the silence of a pristine winter morning.   
  
And yet the laugh confused Will, and still wary of the angel's intentions, he intended to let her know how he felt before she explained why she was here. "Don't even start!" said Will fiercely. "If you've come to tell us that we can't be together, well we won't listen. You can't separate us again, you just can't. I don't care about fate, or whatever reasons you may have that this is wrong! We didn't use the knife, so no Dust is escaping, and no Specters were created. We've done our part, we saved Dust and the whole bloody world, for Pete's sake, isn't that enough? And we're not going to do anymore, so just leave us alone, let us be happy!"  
  
Realizing how upset they were, she smiled cheerfully at them. "Silly children," she gently reprimanded. "Why is it that humans always believe me to come bearing bad news, even though others realize otherwise," she continued, looking down at the dæmons.   
  
"So... you aren't here to tell us we have to be apart again?" asked Lyra hesitantly, loosing her grasp on Will to look straight at the angel. This was not easy to do, and her eyes had to soon be averted because of the brightness of the angel. She shone so much more than Lyra remembered, but she figured it was because the darkness made her stick out.  
  
"No, of course not. It is actually quite the contrary. And it seems you I will /I do more, although I doubt you will find it difficult to complete this final task."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" queried Lyra, whose curiosity had gotten the better of her by now and vanquished her fears. 'If the angel was not here with bad news, then why?' she wondered.   
  
"Well I must admit, you two have proven me wrong. And I, in all my thousands upon thousands of years of living, have never been wrong before."  
  
"You were wrong about us meeting again, that was it, right?" questioned Will.  
  
"Of course that is it, what else would it be? I must admit that when I spoke to you all those years ago I thought I felt something telling me that my words would not stand true, but I did not believe it. I did not think I would see this day when I have been proven wrong."  
  
"But what about this final task you mentioned? How do you know we will want to complete it?" asked Lyra.  
  
"Oh, I know it more firmly than I have known anything before, and in this I have no doubts. But the task itself will take some time to explain, for it has begun many years ago, and will take a few more to complete. So listen carefully children, for my words shall prove quite important."  
  
"Alright," they both echoed, although Will still held doubts in his mind. He did not like how the angel spoke so often of fate and things that could not be changed. He liked choices, and was not sure he would want to agree with whatever the angel said, no matter how easy it seemed to be. And so he was puzzled, and many thoughts ran through his head quite similar to those that had gone through one Texas aeronaut's many many years before.  
  
And so the angel began her story. "When I came to you all those years ago I truly did believe the words that I spoke. You had done many great things together, but it seemed that you would have to live the rest of your lives apart and I was the one who had to confirm it so. This was not the first time I had been the bearer of bad new, and nor will it be the last. I, like all others who knew of your strife, felt the injustice of your parting, but could do nothing to change it. It had seemed that the fates had decreed it must be so."  
  
"And yet there was the small part of me that viewed hope on the horizon, even thought I thought that to be impossible. But there were things changing even I did not know about nor understand, and it seems they have worked in your favor." Seeming to change the subject entirely, the angel continued.  
  
"There have been many prophesies about you Lyra, some that you have heard and many that you have not. Most of these prophecies have to do with fate. It had been said that by completing your destiny you would bring about the end of destiny. And it seems that this has come to pass."  
  
"When I left you last I told you that there would be no more travel between worlds for you, because that is what your destiny declared. And yet you two did not move on with your lives like everyone privy to this matter expected. You had made the ultimate sacrifice and put others before you when you parted, and yet you held on to hope that you would meet each other again, and even though the years past your feelings did not change. You thought not of yourselves but of each other, and put their memory before all else. It was through sheer determination and hard work, and not by grace, that Will was able to discover the method to how we angels travel, and find a way to meet Lyra again, even though most thought it impossible. And then when you both met, you had to work long and hard for Lyra to learn this method of transportation, and it was through your sweat and tears that you have begun to build what you both were separated to do."  
  
"What have we built? I didn't know we were building anything?" asked Lyra in confusion, knowing she should understand the angel's words, but finding them just beyond her comprehension, for they were spoken with ages of wisdom.   
  
"Oh how quickly mortals forget their intentions. For you yourself and your beloved dæmon sat on that same bench in your own world not long after your adventure, and vowed that you would make the best of your situation and build this. I watched you then, even though you could not see me."  
  
Instantly Lyra understood, and remembered that moment. "The Republic of Heaven?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, the Republic of Heaven. Because you put each other before yourselves and did not give up on your love, you two have begun together what Lord Asriel and all his forces, including myself, could not do alone. The Kingdom of Heaven could be overthrown with war, but the Republic of Heaven needed to be built with love."  
  
"But what task is remaining?" Will needed to know everything, to make sure there were no hidden consequences in their actions. "How do we finish building the Republic, and what will happen when we do?"   
  
Xaphania could tell Will still did not fully trust her, and after all he had been through she could not blame him. "You need not worry about the last step, for it is much easier than the first. The Republic is nearly built, for your hard work has done that; it merely needs a christening ceremony. On the day of your marriage, it will be complete, and the barriers between all the worlds will fall, for they all shall be united into one republic." At the confused look on their faces, she better explained herself. "No, they will not physically be combined into one, and they will all appear exactly as before. But the invisible barriers, the ones that determined that dæmons could only live in their own worlds, and such similar laws of nature, will disappear. All living things will now be citizens of the Republic of Heaven, and therefore can live in whatever world they see fit, without needing to worry about the health of their dæmons. These barriers also made travel between these worlds quite difficult using our manner of travel, which is the reason that before you only angels could fully use it. That was why your father Will, though an accomplished shaman who learned of this way of travel, could only use it to see other places, he could never physically move himself. When I told you about it I thought that would have been the best you could accomplish, and never realized that you could find the strength to learn it fully, like you have. But when the barrier is broken, this type of travel will become much easier, and possible for others to learn the same way you have. Many things will change for the better, and become the way they were supposed to be."  
  
"And we did all this... without even knowing?"  
  
"Yes. And you will do more still. There is still important work to be done, but ... you will do this work together. And I will not tell you what this work is, for you will find out in due time. And, if I told you now, you are liable to not do it and prove me wrong again, and that would be rather embarrassing," said the angels with a large grin.   
  
"Now I must leave you, for I have other tasks to complete. But rest assured, you will see me again. You have done well, and need not fear bad news from me again. I see only happiness in your future." And with that, the angel grew brighter for a second, and then was gone entirely.   
  
Lyra was practically in shock, trying to absorb all that the angel had told her. She didn't think she'd ever understand the full ramifications of what she'd done, what they'd done. But she did know one thing... her and Will could be together now, forever.  
  
"We did it Will, we built the Republic and we didn't even realize it. All my father's struggles were in vain and he tried so hard, and yet we didn't even try and yet we built it anyway. "  
  
"Yeah we did Lyra, yeah we did. And now we'll be together forever, and never be apart again." And as he kissed her, he admitted to himself that the angel had been right after all, their last task would not be too hard to complete.   
  
Realizing how late it was, they both knew that they had to leave this place and head to Will's home. The angel's meeting having vanished all their nervousness, they grasped each other's hands and just like it was human nature, easily ended up at the garden in Will's world. They had to walk all the way to his flat though, since Lyra had never seen it and therefore could not picture it in her mind. It was a long walk, and they traveled in silence, enjoying each other's company and reveling in the information they had discovered that night. When they reached the house they were exhausted from the long walk, the traveling, and the gauntlet of emotions they had experienced that night, and fell asleep almost immediately in each other's arms.   
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Christmas Surprises

Lyra awoke in a strange place, and for a moment had no idea where she was. She had been having the strangest dream, and it slowly began to come back to her. Reuniting with Will, learning how to travel to his world, an angel's visit, and then, the most marvelous event of all, the revelation that it wasn't a dream. It had been real, every fascinating detail had really occurred!  
  
Now she knew exactly where she was, in Will Parry's bedroom. They had traveled there from her world last night, and had been exhausted after their meeting with the angel. But now Will was suspiciously absent. She had woken up alone, except for Pan of course. Where could he have gone?  
  
Mostly to locate clues to where he had gotten to, but also partly because of her own curiosity, Lyra arose and began to search Will's room. "Alright," Lyra thought, "maybe mostly because of my curiosity." She had matured much over the years, but the Lyra of old was still there, waiting for a time like this to have a legitimate reason to search, to spy, or to meddle in something that didn't actually concern her. This part of her had remained mostly hidden since her adventures had ended, and now it was just itching to come out.  
  
The room she was in was somewhat small, and rather drab. There were no posters on the walls, and no clutter on the floor. Everything was so neat and tidy, nothing like Lyra's messy dormitory. Lyra walked the circumference of the room, and was heading pointedly towards a large dresser when Pan awoke and noticed her activity.  
  
"Lyra, just what are you doing?" asked Pantalaimon in a sleepy voice, attempting to shake himself awake.  
  
"Oh, ah, nothing," she covered, looking like a youngster caught with her hand in the cookie jar.  
  
"Nothing my tail. You're obviously up to something! And just what is that?" Pan attempted to sound cross, but barely succeeded in suppressing a giggle. Lyra was up to her old tricks again.  
  
"Alright, I was just looking to see if Will left me a note or something telling me where he's gone."  
  
"Well, from the pleasant smell that's wafting up from the kitchen, I'd say he went downstairs to make breakfast," he said matter-of-factly. "Lyra Belacqua, what are you really up to?"  
  
"I prefer Lyra Silvertongue thank you. And, I'm just. well exploring Will's room." Lyra could never lie well to Pan, since he was a part of her. Just as Pan could never refuse her, although he was obliged to halfheartedly try when she was doing something well, Lyra-like. As he began to protest, Lyra continued. "Come on Pan, I'm sure Will won't mind. I don't think there is anything here that he wouldn't want me to see anyway. I'm just interested in what Will has done all those years we were apart."  
  
Not waiting for her dæmon's approval, Lyra continued her search. She opened the top drawer of Will's dresser, and pulled out a small silver picture frame. Inside was a photogram, 'no a photograph,' thought Lyra, 'that's what Will called them.' It was a photo of her and Will, which was taken by Kira inside the botanical garden a few days after she had been caught spying on the couple. Will had brought the camera with him that day, and explained to Lyra how it worked. There were cameras and photograms in her world of course, but they were not very common. She had seen her first and only photograms when Lord Asriel had come to Jordan College one day, that fateful day that had started her adventures. That fleeting image brought back a wave of memories to Lyra, of all her journeys that had followed. These memories still brought her a lot of pain, and not just because of her parting from Will. She had experienced many awful things, and many of those wounds were still very deep, just carefully hidden. After arriving at St. Sophia's Lyra had tried to suppress many of the things that had happened to her, and pass off the pain she was feeling as loss for Will. But with him finally back in her life again, the pain still remained. She had been through so much; great loss, sacrifice, and betrayal, and she knew she would never be able to forget, and it would be a long time until she could fully move on. A few lone tears came to Lyra's eyes, in loving memory of all that she had lost and all that she had never known.  
  
Blinking them away, Lyra gazed at the picture for a few more seconds, turning her mind to happier things, like the day the photo was taken. The thought of Will keeping and cherishing this picture of them made her smile. Carefully replacing it and closing the drawer, she turned to Pan. "I think I'm getting a little hungry now, are you ready to go downstairs?" she said soberly.  
  
"Of course," he replied softly. Lyra's tears had not escaped Pan's notice, but he wasn't sure what they meant. He was unable to read Lyra as well as he used to, before their separation. That thought still sent shivers down his spine. It was certainly something he did not wish to focus on, and he tried to replace those thoughts with ones of Kirjava, who he knew was waiting downstairs for him.  
  
Lyra quietly tiptoed down the hall, and stood at the top of the stairs, gazing down. She could see Will through the open kitchen doorway. As she descended the stairs she was devising a way to surprise him, when an absentminded footstep on the squeaky stair gave her position away.  
  
"About time you woke up sleepyhead," he chided, grinning, as Lyra entered the kitchen.  
  
"Well hello yourself. And we were up quite late last night, conversing with angels and all about matters of worldly importance, so I really didn't think you'd mind if I slept in a bit. What time is it anyway?" she asked, stifling a yawn unsuccessfully.  
  
"Oh just after nine," he smirked.  
  
"Nine? Nine o'clock in the morning? And you're complaining that I slept in? By your tone of voice you'd think it was noon or something."  
  
"Alright so I overreacted a bit. But I missed you, with you up there asleep and me down here cooking breakfast all alone. You're quite cute when you sleep you know."  
  
"Oh really?" Lyra asked, blushing a deep shade of crimson, but smiling just the same. "So what have you been cooking anyway?"  
  
"Omelets," he replied, grabbing two cokes from the refrigerator.  
  
"Omelets?"  
  
"Yes. Don't you remember the first time we met?"  
  
"Oh yes, I remember it quite well Will Parry. I was just walking along, minding my own business, and then out of nowhere you came and tackled me!"  
  
"No, it was you who tackled me! And if I remember correctly, you were quite bossy when we first met."  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
The couple continued their friendly bickering over breakfast, both relishing in their newfound hope and the angel's promise of a life together. It seemed as if all their troubles had vanished with the rising sun.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Mary awoke to the sound of voices downstairs. It took her a few moments to get her bearings and arrange her thoughts. There were obviously two voices, two very familiar voices. She quickly recognized the first as Will, but the second puzzled her for quite a few minutes more. Suddenly a face popped into her mind; a familiar girl with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Lyra. But no, that couldn't be. Lyra was in her own world, in Oxford, so very far away. Mary let it slide. It couldn't be Lyra. Obviously she was still tired, and wasn't thinking straight. She needed a little more rest before she headed downstairs.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
After they had finished, Will rose to wash the dishes, putting two omelets and some coffee aside for Mary and his mother when they awoke. Lyra just watched him curiously from the table. Unable to resist, Will turned and sprayed Lyra with water from the faucet.  
  
This immediately got Lyra's attention. "I'll get you for that!" she shrieked, running towards the sink.  
  
The two were soon engaged in a full-scale water battle, oblivious to the chill in the December air. Their dæmons were playfully rolling on the floor, splashing each other in the pools of water that were rapidly developing.  
  
After a few minutes, when both were fully soaked, Will pulled Lyra close and offered a truce.  
  
"Fine, but only because I don't think either of us can get much wetter."  
  
"You know, I've yet to wish you a Merry Christmas. And we are standing right under the mistletoe."  
  
Lyra glanced up to make sure Will wasn't fibbing. Assured he wasn't, she crooned, "I know all about mistletoe," and was leaning in close to him when they were interrupted by a voice.  
  
"Just what is going on here?"  
  
The couple slowly turned towards the stairway, grinning sheepishly. After catching a glimpse of who Will was with, Mary Malone dropped the coffee cup she had been holding, and it fell to the floor and shattered.  
  
"Hi Dr. Malone," Lyra said, barely able to keep a straight face.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll clean this up Mary," Will promised, but Mary continued to stare at the girl beside him.  
  
"L-L-Lyra?" she stammered, unable to believe her eyes.  
  
"Surprise," she stated simply, wiping a few soaked strands of hair away from her face  
  
"But . you're supposed to be in your world . how?" Mary's astonishment was evident in her inability to form her thoughts into coherent sentences.  
  
"I told you she'd be surprised," Will whispered to Lyra, then turned to Mary. "I know this all seems a little odd, but we'll explain it over breakfast. I've made omelets," he offered, grinning.  
  
Mary dodged the puddles of water, and sat down in the chair farthest from the sink, which was only slightly wet. She got the feeling she was in for quite an explanation. But thinks were starting to make sense now: Will's midnight excursions, his newfound happiness, and the secret he just couldn't reveal. Until now.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Later that afternoon, both Will and Lyra found themselves outside, sitting under the mulefa tree. It was growing dark, and they knew their time together was growing short, for Lyra was expected back at St. Sophia's that day.  
  
She shivered in the old sweat suit Mary had lent her, since her clothes were still sopping wet from their morning battle. Will pulled her closer, wrapping her in his arms. He looked calm, but inside his thoughts were going a mile a minute as he fingered a little black box in his pocket. He'd purchased the ring inside it months ago, long before the angel's visit last night. Ever since their reunion in the garden he had saved up for this, doing odd jobs around the neighborhood and getting part time jobs after school whenever possible. Once he'd purchased the ring he'd been waiting for the perfect time to give it to Lyra. It would have to wait until Lyra finally was able to travel with him. After their breakthrough and the angel's words last night, he finally felt like it was time. But one dismal thought still clung to the back of his mind; what if she turned him down?  
  
He didn't doubt her love for him, but they were both so young. And then there was the matter of where they'd live. Even with the angel's guarantee that their dæmons would be unaffected by the years in a foreign world, he knew the choice of where to stay would still be difficult.  
  
Will sighed, trying to quiet his raging emotions long enough to gather all the courage he had. He soon realized Lyra was looking at him strangely.  
  
"Seems you were miles away just now," she said softly.  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, before you go back there's something I need to ask you. I've been thinking about it for awhile and after everything that happened last night, I think now is the time to ask you."  
  
"Ask me what? What are you talking about Will?"  
  
He pulled away from her then, got down on his knees, pulled the box from his pocket, and opened it up to reveal the ring inside. "Lyra Silvertongue, will you marry me?"  
  
Lyra stared at the ring for a few moments. It was made of gold, and had a small diamond in the center. But what caught her attention was the two small chips of something in the band, one on either side of the larger diamond. She was unsure of why its unique color and sparkle seemed so familiar, until she realized that they were pieces of Will's knife. It was only after this realization that his words began to sink in.  
  
Taking her silence as rejection, Will tried to plead his case. "I know we're still young Lyra, so young. But we've seen and experienced things people five times our age never have. We've been through so much already. And we don't need to get married right away of course; we can wait as long as you want. And as the angel said last night it is our destiny, but I can understand if you don't want to. But I love you so much Lyra."  
  
By this time Lyra had stopped looking at the ring and was focusing on Will. "Yes," she replied, interrupting his speech. "Of course I'll marry you." When the angel had told them about their final task last night, her heart had leapt at the thought of marriage to Will. But at that time she thought such a union would be years away. She never dreamed that he had been planning a proposal beforehand.  
  
Relieved that she had agreed, Will broke out in a huge smile. "You will?" She just nodded, a few tears coming to her eyes. 'Look at this, the second time I'm crying in one day,' she thought wistfully. He slipped the ring on her finger and the two kissed, not even realizing when Pan climbed onto Will's shoulder and Kirjava onto Lyra's lap, an unspoken agreement of the marriage proposal.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Yes I know, many people have been waiting for this chapter for what seems like forever. I apologize that it's taken me so long to write, but unfortunately I have little time to write due to an ungodly hectic schedule because of school. But fear not, I am not giving up on this story. And its not finished yet, there is still two chapters to go. I'll try to get them out in a relatively short period of time, but I can make no promises.  
  
I'd like to take a few moments to thank everyone who had reviewed this story! It has gotten a very good response and I am quite proud. I know how easy it is to read a story and not review, (I do it often myself) so that makes each and every review I receive more special. If you've enjoyed this story, I'd love it if you'd take the time to review. It means so much to me! (  
  
And as always, all normal disclaimers apply. I do not own Will, Lyra, pan, Kirjava, Mary, or any of Philip Pullman's characters or the plot of any of the books in the His Dark Materials trilogy. I do own Kira and the plot of this fanfic. 


	11. Building the Republic of Heaven

The couple waited over a year and a half before the wedding. They would have preferred to speed things up considerably, but outside forces prevented this. First of all there was Dame Hannah, who insisted Lyra finish her schooling. And then there was Mary and Will's mother. After hearing the news, they insisted on helping arrange a spectacular wedding, which much to Will and Lyra's displeasure, besides flowers and fancy food and guests galore, also including a long planning period.  
  
They quickly decided to have the wedding in Lyra's world. Most of their friends were there, for Will had very few friends he had not met on his adventure, none in fact, besides his mother and Mary. The obviously needed to be in attendance, so Will began right away to teach them his newfound way of traveling. The angel's words certainly appeared to be coming true, because for each day closer the wedding became, the easier it was to travel between worlds. It did seem that the barriers were disintegrating.  
  
Once this was discovered, there was talk of having the wedding in the world of the mulefa, where their love had first began. But this idea was quickly stuck down by none other than Iorek Byrnison. When presented with the idea, the great bear king protested, "I have been forced to do many human things because of you two. I have done many non-bear like things that have caused great repercussions. But a bear is not like a human, and they have no imaginations, no matter how hard they might try to change that. And I will not attempt to develop one to do your type of traveling. I have done enough traveling through worlds all those years ago, and I will have no more of it. Here I am and here I will stay, no matter where you hold your wedding." That put an end to that idea. Lyra certainly would not be married without the presence of one of her most trusted and longtime friends. And besides, there was always the honeymoon.  
  
They decided instead to have the wedding in the Botanical Garden on Midsummer's Day. It seemed only fitting after all they had been through, to affirm their love in the place where it had been so ruthlessly abandoned all those years ago, and then reestablished five long years later. Yes, the garden was the only place that would do.  
  
The engagement seemed to pass ungodly slow for the loving couple. They also seemed to be seeing less of each other than normal. All the months of constant midnight meetings had taken their toll on them both, and they eventually had to agree to only meet a few times a week. It wouldn't do for their health to fail before the wedding, or for them to be negatively affected by the barrier that was at the moment still standing. And now, on those remaining midnight sessions, and the occasional weekend one, Will would come with a bunch of bridal magazines courtesy of Mary and his mother, and the couple would pour over them. Although neither of them really cared about the details as long as the wedding took place, it seemed to be so important to everyone else that they just humored them. And Lyra was secretly enjoying herself most of the time, although she'd never admit that to Will or anyone else. But the wedding was turning into quite an endeavor, especially since it was being planned in one world and hosted into another. This fact managed to cause quite a few difficulties, but all were worked out in a matter of time.  
  
Things also changed considerably for Lyra at school. It did not take long for the news of her engagement to get out. On her first day back, when Kira asked how her trip had gone Lyra simply displayed her hand, causing Kira to squeal with joy, alerting everyone in the general vicinity that something grand had happened. While the two friends discussed the trip, the proposal, and the upcoming wedding, rumors immediately started to fly. All the other girls had gotten used to Kira and Lyra's friendship, and now generally left the two alone. But now that they obviously had a secret, everyone was determined to discover it, so they could distort it and spread it throughout the school.  
  
It didn't take long for someone to catch a glimpse of the ring during one of Lyra's classes. Now all the various rumors that had been flying consolidated into one, that Lyra was getting married. Soon the whole school knew, which didn't bother Lyra in the least. She had been offended when the girls were putting down her friends, but she didn't care who knew she was marrying Will. She wanted to shout it from the rooftops, but unlike in her younger days she no longer had a reason to climb up there.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to all involved, the long anticipated event arrived. That Midsummer's Day dawned bright and clear, with only a few lazy clouds slowly drifting across the bright blue sky. The garden has been transformed, with stunning white roses and red lilies placed all around, and delicate green ivy climbing up ever bench. Despite all the added decorations, the garden itself seemed even larger and more spacious than usual, which was quite fortunate due to the large number of guests. Lyra couldn't help but think that Serafina Pekkala had something to do with that.  
  
Never in the history of all the worlds had there been such a large and strange gathering of creatures in one place, except possibly during Lord Asriel's battle against the Authority. First there was Serafina Pekkala, followed by her entire clan as well as many other witches from clans she had encountered during the war. Iorek Byrnison was there, looking not nearly so old as he had when Will had last seen him, trailed by a few other bears, the smallest being his son and heir. The gyptians had come, included Lord Faa, Farder Coram, Ma and Billy Costa, and many of Lyra's old playmates. The Master of Jordan College was there, very old and barely hanging on to life, but present just the same, as was Dame Hannah, Headmistress Brown, and many other teachers at St. Sophia's School for Girls. Even a handful of students, anxious to see this mysterious boy Lyra was marrying, attended, staying in the back and staring at wonder at all the strange guests. Will's mother and Mary were there, feeling quite proud of themselves at managing to travel to Lyra's world, and earning stares from many, especially those from Lyra's school, because of their apparent lack of visible dæmons. If one looked closely, they might also notice a few tiny Gallivespians; one perched on a blue hawk and two, who looked so similar they must have been related, sitting on a pair of colorful dragonflies. There were many other humans there, including a few old Scholars who remember the little spitfire that had been Lyra in their schooling years, a few young adults, who vaguely remember little Lizzie Brooks and how she had helped them escape a horrible fate years ago, and even a few veteran fighters from her father's war, who remembered her bravery in the face of danger, including the African king Ogunwe. It certainly was a diverse group gathered there, but strangest of them all, alone in a corner, glowing in the summer sun, was the angel Xaphania, silently taking the whole scene in with a serene smile on her face. If she had brought any other angels with her, they were invisible in the bright sunlight.  
  
Soon all the guests had arrived and it was time for the ceremony to begin. Will stood at the altar with the minister and Kirjava, all dressed up in a black tuxedo. He was accompanied by his best man, or rather best bear, Iorek Byrnison. Next came Lyra's bridesmaids, Serafina and Mary, and her maid of honor Kira, all dressed in spectacular sparkling blue gowns. Finally, as they all took their places, the wedding march began, and Lyra stepped into view.  
  
She looked absolutely dazzling in her strapless, flowing white wedding dress. It was simple yet elegant, and showed off her figure beautifully. She wore no veil, but instead a crown of crimson red flowers, similar to the lilies that graced the garden, but unmistakably different. Serafina had brought the crown from her homeland, and insisted Lyra wear it, as it was an important Wiccan wedding tradition, and Lyra was a witch, even if she was not born one. She also explained the significance of those particular flowers. They were very rare, and could only be found in a certain valley. It was in this valley that the first witch tore off her first piece of cloud pine and took flight, and as her first spell she created these flowers to thank the valley. Ever since then witches wore them at their wedding to thank the spirit that had created them and ask it to strengthen the couple's love and grant them a successful marriage. Lyra had loved the story, and agreed to wear the flowers immediately, and they looked beautiful against her hair, which was left lose and curled, lying beautifully just past her shoulders. Around her neck was an elegant silver necklace, with a few sparkling diamonds in the center, that Iorek had given her only hours before as a wedding present. Pan stood beside her, his fur shining and a smile on his face. On her other side, one arm linked with hers, was the Master of Jordan College, prepared to give her away. He was the closest thing to a father she had left, and he knew walking her down the isle would be his last great accomplishment.  
  
Will was absolutely amazed at her beauty as she slowly, ever so slowly it seemed, walked towards him, and finally ended up at his side. He gently caught up her hand, and gazed deeply into her eyes, as the minister began to speak.  
  
"We are here today to join in the bonds of holy matrimony Lyra Belacqua Silvertongue and William Parry." The minister continued, while his raccoon dæmon whispered things to Kirjava and Pantalaimon. Then it was time for the vows, which Will and Lyra had written themselves.  
  
"Someone once told me that being in love was like going to China," began Lyra, glancing pointedly at Dr. Malone before continuing. "And right as she said it I knew exactly what she meant, even though I swear if she would have told me that fifteen minutes earlier I would have had no idea what she was talking about. But as soon as she said that, I realized that I had been to China, I was in China right then. As soon as she said it I realized that I was in love with you Will, and I've known it ever since, and never let go of it for a second. We've been through some rough times, and when I said goodbye to you all those years ago I thought I'd never see you again, and yet I still loved you. And now we have our entire lives together, and I promise that I will love you forever. Until the day we die, and even once we're gone, I will always love you, and we shall be together for all eternity, just as we promised all those years ago."  
  
Will was so caught up in her words of love and the look in her eyes, that he found it almost impossible to tear himself away from her gaze long enough to gather his thought for his vows. Quietly clearing his throat, he began. "Many would say it was destiny that brought us together and caused us to fall in love, and it was definitely fate that tore us apart. But it was love, and only love, that caused us to find each other again. And now that we have found each other, I will never let you go. You are everything to me Lyra, my only friend, my entire life, and my reason for living. Since I first met you I knew I felt something special about you, although I didn't realize it was love until later. When we were parted I felt my world crumble around me, for I was no longer complete without you. Now that I have you back I want nothing more than to live the rest of my life making you happy, and I promise that I will love you forever."  
  
As the two stared at each other with such looks of love, the crowd was silent, thinking about the heartfelt vows they had just heard, and all these two had been through to reach this point. Despite all the hardships, true love had won out in the end.  
  
The minister, seeing how anxious the couple was, continued. "Do you Lyra, take Will as you lawfully wedded husband, though sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Her voice thick with emotion but strong and full of conviction, she replied, "I do."  
  
"And do you Will, take Lyra as you lawfully wedded wife, though sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Will and Lyra didn't take their eyes off each other as the rings were exchanged, and the minister knew it was time to finish the ceremony. With a wide grin he concluded, "Then by the power invested in me I do pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
As Will swept Lyra into a passionate kiss, the barriers between worlds shattered with a crash like thousands of broken china plates, but only the angel Xaphania could see it.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this! I certainly enjoyed writing this chapter. ( Now there is only one chapter remaining, an epilogue of sorts. I'll try my best to get it out soon. Thanks for reading this and all your wonderful reviews, I love you guys! Without your support I doubt I'd ever have kept writing this. I dedicate this chapter to my faithful reader Ax, who has given me so much support through the writing process, and has often come on AIM and urged me to continue writing. Her constant questions gave me the motivation I needed to get back to writing this, and if not for her I may never have gotten around to finishing these last few chapters. Thanks again, I really truly appreciate it! 


	12. Protector of the Republic

"Did that all really happen daddy?" inquired the bright-eyed seven-year old, her eyes dancing as if she hadn't heard this story a million times before. The light from the roaring fireplace lightly reflected off her curly red hair; hair as red as the flowers her mother had worn on the day of her wedding eight years before. She absentmindedly stroked the hare shaped dæmon that lay serenely in her lap, waiting for her father's explanation.  
  
"Of course it did darling, every last word of it was true, I swear."  
  
"LeeAnn Parry, what are you still doing up? It was your bedtime over ten minutes ago!" Lyra gently reprimanded as she entered the spacious den after cleaning up in the kitchen. There was a tinge of sternness in her voice, but the grin on her face at the sight of father and daughter together betrayed any actual traces of anger.  
  
"I'm sorry mom, but dad was just telling me all that happened to you guys after he broke the knife."  
  
"Oh, that old story again," she replied, looking intrigued. "And where did he leave off?"  
  
"He was just telling me about your wedding."  
  
"So was he now," she said, joining them on the couch.  
  
"Yes, but I have a question. Me and Hesperion've been thinking and we can't figure it out. Who were those Gallvespians that came to your wedding?"  
  
"You know," Lyra replied, looking thoughtful, "I'm really not sure. The one on the hawk, I think that was Madame Oxentiel, leader of the Gallvespians, or else her daughter maybe. The other two looked familiar, but I have no idea who they were. I suppose I could ask the alethiometer if you'd like me to."  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary, because I'm rather certain that I know who they are, or at least, who their parents were."  
  
"Really Will? Who?"  
  
"We really only knew two Gallvespians well, and as you said it yourself that the two at the wedding looked so familiar."  
  
"Lady Salmakia and Chevalier Tialys? But it couldn't have been their daughters Will, because I asked the Chevalier if he and Salmakia had any children, and he told me they didn't."  
  
"Yes I know that, but the Chevalier was quite irritated with us at that time, and we were angry at him. I doubt he would have started pouring out his life story to you, especially in the middle of a mission. But I could be wrong; it was only a theory. I suppose we'll never know. But whoever they were, they certainly must have had an important reason to come, and I have no idea how they managed it with all the windows closed."  
  
"Perhaps the Gallvespians have their own ways of travel."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well, what happened to the Master of Jordan College?"  
  
It was Lyra's turn to answer. "He died, not even a year after the wedding. It was sad, for he was responsible for my upbringing all those years ago. But he was very old and ready for death. The college has a new Master now; one of the old scholars took it over. But it isn't the same."  
  
A reflective silence had fallen over the group, as Will and Lyra reminisced over all their fallen comrades. Lyra's mind drifted from the Lady and Chevalier to the Master and then to someone who has been even dearer to her. Seeming to read her mind, LeeAnn's next question had to do with the same man.  
  
"Mama, tell me about the man you named me after again. Tell me about Lee Scoresby."  
  
Lyra was startled at the timing of the question, but was happy to oblige. She soon began to weave the tale of the Texan aeronaut and his big ole balloon, and how he had rescued her and Roger from Bolvanger. When the story turned to when Lyra met him again in the world of the dead, Will joined in, adding on to the story when he saw fit. She had nearly reached the end of her tale when the large grandfather clock in the hall stuck eleven, bringing her back to the present and causing her to realize just how long she had been telling her tale.  
  
"Geez, look at how late it's gotten! You were supposed to be in bed over an hour ago, young lady. No more stories for you tonight."  
  
"But Mom, please." She flashed her parents a pleading look.  
  
"No buts LeeAnn. Your mother's right, it's late and you have school tomorrow. Now head up and get ready, and we'll be up in a few minutes to say goodnight."  
  
"Alright." LeeAnn scowled, her eyes momentarily filled with the fierce intensity she had inherited from her father as she quickly pushed her hair back behind her ears, a mannerism she had inherited from her mother, and her mother's mother. But her look softened when she was greeted on the stairs by an old tabby cat, one that used to belong to her father. She reached down to scratch behind its ears as it rubbed against her legs. "Come on Moxie," she whispered as she started up the steps. The cat glanced at Kirjava in the living room, sniffed Hesperion, and then followed LeeAnn up the stairs. Her dæmon, still hare shaped and looking slightly dejected, quickly changed into a cat, and bounded up the stairs after the girl. Unsuccessfully attempting to stifle a laugh, LeeAnn picked him up. "You're not jealous are you?"  
  
"Of course not," he gruffly replied.  
  
"We'll you shouldn't be, there's no need." Changing the subject entirely, she continued. "One day Hes, we're gonna have a great adventure like Mom and Dad. A grand adventure, even bigger and more important that Mom's and Dad's was. Just you wait, it will be real exciting, I know it!"  
  
The little girl had no idea just how right she was.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Downstairs, her parents were enjoying a few rare moments alone together. Will moved closer to Lyra, and pulled her into his arms. "She's a lot like you, ya know."  
  
Lyra smiled, but had to disagree. "Actually, I think she's more like you." In actuality LeeAnn had attributes from both her parents, but there was one thing that she unmistakably had gotten from her father, and that was her eyes. Another thing she has inherited was a fiery temper, and when she was upset her eyes had all the fierceness that had disturbed even witches when they had looked at her father. But this anger had left her father, and he no longer had a reason to look fierce. Lyra smiled, as she remember the day LeeAnn had been born, which had been the day that the fierceness, the very little that had been left after the wedding, had completely left Will's eyes.  
  
It was very late, and all in the small British hospital were sleeping, except for the occupants of one room. The peaceful silence was soon disturbed by the sound of a woman screaming.  
  
"Oh, I hate you William Parry! I hate you!" Lyra lay in the hospital bed, wracked with labor pains. She had been this way for nearly 12 hours, and Will, although quite disheartened at the start, had gotten used to her delirious rantings by now, and grasped her hand, allowing her to attempt to take her pain out on him.  
  
"It's alright darling, it will only be a little longer. Then everything will be better Lyra, I promise. Everything will be grand." Will couldn't help but smile at the prospect of becoming a father.  
  
But still the baby refused to come, until it was nearly dawn, and then the early morning silence was shattered by the sound of a baby crying.  
  
"It's a girl," they were told as the tiny little baby was placed in Will's arms. And as Lyra, exhausted, glanced at her husband and daughter, she couldn't help but notice, with the smallest of smiles, that all the fierceness and storminess had left her husband eyes, and he was gazing at his daughter with only pure admiration.  
  
She merely had time to greet her daughter for the first time before she feel into a deep and much needed sleep.  
  
Lyra felt herself being gently shaken by her husband. "You still awake darling?"  
  
"What?" She tried to shake the sleep from her voice, but to no avail. "I was just thinking about our wonderful daughter and the day she was born, and I suppose I almost fell asleep."  
  
"And what a day that was! But we better go say goodnight to LeeAnn before she thinks we've forgotten her. And then you ought to go to bed, you have classes to teach tomorrow don't you?"  
  
"Yes I do. I'm quite impressed with the status of two of the students especially; I don't think it will be long before they can read the alethiometer quite well, with all the books of course. And my classes about Dust are always quite interesting to teach." A few years earlier, Lyra had been asked by the new Master of Jordan College to teach a few classes, and she had agreed. At first it was almost scandalous that there was a women teacher, but her position was justified by the fact that she was one of the few people who could still read alethiometers. Although the Lyra of old would have found teaching quite dull, she rightly enjoyed it now. After a year of just teaching the occasional alethiometer lesson, she began to also teach a few classes on Dust. During her worldly travels, she had learned more about this mysterious substance than any one else, with the exception of Dr. Mary Malone and possibly Will. And knowing its great qualities, she enjoyed teaching others to admire it instead of fear it, and contributed twofold in creating more Dust, so the window to the world of the dead could remain open forever.  
  
Will had become a scientist. Although he occasionally did some studies on Dust with Lyra, his focus was more often on matters of inter-world transportation. Since the barriers separating worlds had now disintegrated, this travel was much easier, but Will and his colleagues work diligently in studying all the possible ways this could be done, and many breakthroughs had been made due to their efforts.  
  
The two were no longer the same people they had been all those years ago when they had first met. Their experiences had greatly changed them, and so had their separation. They had settled down a great bit, having had enough adventure to last them a lifetime. In normal situations this would cause people to grow apart, but Will and Lyra had only grown closer. Although they had changed, their love had not, it had only strengthened. Theirs was a great love, fated to do great things, and it had produced the greatest thing of all, their extraordinary daughter. Having given all they had to save the worlds, they had finally been rewarded with the only thing they ever wanted, each other. They had built the republic of heaven, and now it was up to their daughter to protect it.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Despite her protests, LeeAnn had gone upstairs and promptly fallen asleep, visions of armored bears, little people on dragonflies and witches still dancing in her head. And in all these dreams, where she encountered these marvelous things, she was on a grand adventure. But none of these dreams were anything near to the caliber of what was in store for her future.  
  
For there were things about LeeAnn that no one knew, although Serafina Pekkala would wonder years later why she had not realized some of them herself. For LeeAnn was a witch. Born of two parents who by very strange circumstances had become witches, no one had realized that she had born one herself. But no ordinary witch, for LeeAnn had not only a mother who was a witch, but also a father who was a witch, and there had never been a male witch before. And because of this, many many years later LeeAnn would bare a child, a son, who would grow up thinking himself immortal, and surprise everyone with the fact that he was.  
  
Eventually LeeAnn would realize who she was, and what her destiny entailed. Her parents had built the republican of heaven, but it was up to her to protect it. They would have abnormally long lives together, with over a hundred years of marriage, but because they had not been born witches, and had become them later in life, they would not live thousands of years like the witches of Serafina's clan. But LeeAnn, born a witch, had a very long and eventful life ahead of her. For although her parents had temporarily defeated the evil followers of the Regent angel, evil would be back, for they had been bidding their time and building strength from the moment he fell. And when the time for battle came, LeeAnn would be there, leading the battle, with Hesperion at her side. No longer in his favorite childhood form of a hare, her dæmon would mature into a glorious peacock, whose rainbow feathers would cheer on the troops as he helped lead them to victory. And LeeAnn Parry, raised as a human but born a witch, would one day unite both humans and witches, helping them to overthrow their differences and come together to win the final battle against evil.  
  
But there would be no prophesies about this child, and no clues to her destiny. For it was attributed to her mother the task of bringing an end to destiny. But fate still survived, and no longer being able to tell her tales to the living, she had to settle for a new audience, the dead. For since Will had opened the window, the dead were everywhere; in the clouds of the sky and the dust of the earth, in the flowers that bloomed and the birds that sang. And the dead, floating forever among the vibrant earth, had very little else to do but listen. And listen they did. Though none of the living knew of LeeAnn's future, there was not even one being of the dead who didn't. And so the many deceased, who recognized the parents of the little girl, gathered round her to watch over her as she slept. First and foremost was her namesake, Lee Scoresby, along with Will's father, and the Gallvespians; Lady Salmakia, Chevalier Tialys, and Lord Roke, and the angels Balthamos and Baruch. The Master of Jordan College was there, as was Roger, and even Lyra's parents, Lord Asriel and Marisa Coulter. And while the girl slept, oblivious to her destiny, the atoms of all her parent's fallen comrades watched over her, protecting her, glad in the part they had played in what would become this little girl's destiny.  
  
And as LeeAnn slept, Hesperion still cat formed and curled against her chest, with Moxie asleep at the foot of the bed, she was not aware that there were two more people watching her, two people who were still very much alive; her parents. They stood in silence for a few moments, before they each kissed her on the forehead, whispered "good night" and quietly closed the door, kissing each other before they returned to their room. And the spirits of all those who had fallen continued to watch.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that's it, the end! I hope you enjoyed it, for I certainly loved writing it. I'm sorry if there are any typos, for it is quite late and I should be asleep, but I just had to finish this tonight. If you have any questions at all, please leave them in the reviews, and if I feel the need I will add a section of Q & A to the end of this and thank all who reviewed in a few days time.  
  
And as always, the normal disclaimers apply. I do not own any of the characters or the plot of any of the books in the His Dark Materials trilogy, but I do own the plot of this fanfic, as well as Kira, LeeAnn, and Salmakia and Tialys' children.  
  
Thank you for reading this, and it would make me ever so happy if you reviewed, and told me how you felt about this fic, either good or bad. 


	13. Authors Notes, Thanks Yous, and Answered...

Hey everyone! As promised here I am again, to answer questions you've left me in reviews and thanks you all for reading and reviewing my story!  
  
Now, the number one question that many of you have asked: Will there be a sequel?  
  
Well, the answer is … well … I certainly made it appear that way at the end of chapter 12 didn't I? Actually, the honest answer is maybe. Probably, but not positively. I am glad I have gotten so much wonderful feedback on this story, and I'm very happy that so many people are anxious to read more that I write. But writing a sequel to this would be a much harder task than writing this was. I only decided to write a fanfic after getting to the end of The Amber Spyglass since I was absolutely appalled at what Phillip Pullman had done! Besides the horribly depressing ending I think he did a wonderful job with the trilogy. But now that I have rectified the situation, and gotten myself in deep by creating LeeAnn, it would seem quite cruel to not write her story. However, doing this would require me to create new characters… a long complicated plot, and well I unfortunately do not have time to do that at this point So what does this mean to you, the readers? Well, I will likely write LeeAnn's story, but not anytime soon. If I do write a sequel fic it will probably not be until June when school is out. I know that stinks, and I hate to leave you all hanging that long, but I just do not have the time to write one before that, because school leaves me with very little free time (or time to sleep for that matter.) If I do get a sequel up, and you leave your email in my reviews and let me know you're waiting for a sequel, I will email you when it is posted.  
  
Well, now on to all the individual reviewers. If I somehow miss you, I'm quite sorry!  
  
  
  
OToWnRoCkEr- I'm glad you enjoyed my fic. See above about a possible sequel, and I'll be sure to email you if I do get one posted.  
  
morpherkidvb- Thanks for the three great reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed my fic. And about yours, I really enjoyed it, and I figured that my question would be answered later on but just wanted to be sure, lol. I am curious, and I'm waiting for a new chapter! :)  
  
tigress247- I'm so glad you enjoyed this, and the ending. As soon as I finished The Amber Spyglass, I went searching for a fic like this as well, and not finding one I decided to write one myself, and I am quite proud of this. I'm glad you found it and enjoyed it, and I hope I get a chance to sequel it. I'll also try to drop by and check out your fics sometime soon.  
  
Gypsy Star- Thanks! As an aspiring author, I love having my writing skills complemented, hehe. I hope me explanation above explains the possibility of a sequel.  
  
InsaneGenius- Thanks! I hope I have a chance to sequel this.  
  
Meow- I'm glad you were pleased with being notified about this fic. I know, I was depressed when I lost all my fanfiction favs too, I don't know if I'll ever find some of those fics again. :) I also agree, Iorek is a great character. I love all the information in TAS about bear versus human behavior and thoughts; I found it so unique and interesting.  
  
Gwen- Thanks! I figured Will and Lyra needed a little sweet after all they had to go through.  
  
Star*- Thanks, and I agree (well obviously) that Will and Lyra deserve a happy ending.  
  
StorytellingStar- No sleep in 36 hours… sounds like me lol. Currently I have no other stories but eventually I hope to write a continuation of this. It would probably focus mostly on LeeAnn but of course have some Will/Lyra thrown in for good measure.  
  
Alexh86- I know it is rotten of me to stop here, but I can't help my ungodly schedule (well I suppose I could, but dropping my honors classes and activities wouldn't help me much except to let me sleep and give me some peace of mind). But I do hope to post a sequel and I'll email you if/when I do.  
  
I'm also glad you think I stayed in style with the books. I tried hard to not differ too much, although I know I did some since I have a different style than Pullman. I think I did quite well though.  
  
Golden Claw- Yes, I did notice (and had it pointed out to me) that I have a few typos in the beginning. I'm quite sorry about this. Most of these came from the combination of the facts that a) I've always hated editing and been rather lousy at it, b) I was always anxious to get a new chapter out and posted so you guys could read it, and c) I did most of my writing and posting quite late on either a Friday or Saturday night, and being exhausted doesn't lend itself to great editing and proofreading skills. But I'm glad you could get through them and still enjoy this story. I certainly would like to have Philip Pullman read this, to see exactly how I felt about his ending ~humph~ Unfortunately there's very little chance of that, and I have no way to get it touch with him, but a girl can dream can't she?  
  
Ax- What can I say to my greatest fan? I meant every word I said (well typed) in my dedication to you in chapter 11 and much more. When I had practically forgotten this fic you convinced me to get writing again and I am so glad that I did. I am also overjoyed you enjoyed it so much (especially the wedding), and I promise one day I will read you animorphs fics! One day in the reasonably near future lol.  
  
And looking back over your reviews, I'd just like to say; I didn't leave you with too many cliffies, lol. I tried not to, and there were only a few.  
  
Ataxis- Yes you did write me quite a book… that from the author who's spouting off pages of thanks you and personal stories about writing this fanfic, lol. I had a very similar experience when I finished the end of TAS… as the end drew nearer I kept expected there to be a loophole so Will and Lyra could be together and as the pages remaining kept getting fewer and fewer I kept waiting until they separated and he broke the knife and I was like, "Oh my God no!" This book would get me quite upset even a few months after I finished it so I decided to write this fanfic to heal my broken heart. It has worked quite effectively, since I now consider this the ending to the series and I can deal with the happy ending. And I agree… I haven't seen too many great fanfics on His Dark Materials. Now no one get me wrong, I have seen a few promising ones and I have not read them all, but overall I did not find any fics that fixed all the sadness I got at the end of the series, so I just had to write this!  
  
I hope you've read (and enjoyed) the epilogue to this. And I think it would be great to get Philip Pullman to see this (I'm rather sure he is still alive) but I doubt that would happen. I also agree it is a great pity that HDM is copyrighted, because this is by far the longest and in my opinion the best thing I have written so far. Now that its done and before I start a sequel I need to concentrate on creating some characters and setting of my own and actually getting something published … but who knows how that will go.  
  
Nimue- Thanks and I totally agree, Will and Lyra deserved to be happy and actually get to enjoy time with each other without having to save the worlds. I hope you've read the epilogue and enjoyed it.  
  
Moon Sparkle- I'm glad your enjoying this, and hope you like the rest of it when you get around to it. After reading the books again I hope you'll catch some of my references to things that happened in them. I tried to stick very close to the books and tie in things that happened from them. I've very proud of some of my petty details… like Moxie in chapter 12 :) I'll try to check out some of you fics sometime when I get a little time, I'm sure they are very good.  
  
Ceres Wunderkind- Yep, this is done, finally after almost a year. Yes I've also noticed how very few fics in this category actually get finished. I've read some great ones that've never gotten updated again. Oh well, this is finished and I am proud!  
  
KirjavaLyra- Yep, I've finished, and glad you enjoyed it!  
  
LilyAyl- Glad you liked it, and I hope you enjoyed the last chapters. I also enjoyed you story "Who Am I," I think you should continue it!  
  
Maymay of Carthak- Glad you liked the wedding. I'm quite proud of that chapter… most of that has been stuck in my mind since almost when I started this fic, although I made up some of it on the spot… like the Gallvespians (which no one has mentioned. What does everyone think about them being Salmakia's and Tialys's daughters? I always thought those two made a good couple despite what the book said so I just had to add that in.)  
  
Chip- I'm glad you did. ~Smiles back~  
  
lillybell04- Glad you liked the wedding, I loved writing that chapter. I'm also glad you liked Kira, because some didn't like her. Maybe she was a tad Mary Sue-ish and slightly unnecessary, but I wanted to give Lyra a friend, and a reason to get in a hissy fit (I loved writing that!) Also, I didn't write a fic about a Lie Detector… you must be thinking of someone else. Sorry.  
  
Animachine- Glad you like this, although you must have been rather confused if you didn't read the last book lol.  
  
FantasyFreak2001-I'm so glad you think I have a writing career ahead of me, because I truly hope to. Maybe one day I'll have a great trilogy published like HDM. I promise it will not end as cynically as his did though! I hope you enjoyed the last two chapter of this and I didn't make you wait too long.  
  
sparkleygem- The ending has the same effect on me, and I rarely cry at things like this. I just cannot cry at movies, but I found myself bawling at the end of TAS. My parents thought I was going nuts, lol. Glad you liked this story.  
  
Neome- The best you've ever read? That's quite a compliment, and I'm very thankful.  
  
blam honey- Thanks, glad your enjoying it.  
  
Megan- Your welcome, and I hope the server stopped acting up so you could read the rests of this.  
  
Otaku- Another who thinks this is the best, I'm so proud and honored! I tried my hardest to stick to the storyline of the books, although I found myself having to go back and read things from The Golden Compass over again because its been so long (almost three years) since I've read it. But I tried really hard!  
  
KitKatherine- Thanks, I've always been proud of my overactive imagination!  
  
Father Lukas- I'm sorry you didn't like Kira, a few didn't. I'm just curious why, was it because she was somewhat Mary Sue-ish? Anyway, how did you like the rest of the story?  
  
tigris- Ah yes, Mary's reaction. I loved writing that, where she dropped her coffee cup because she was so stunned.  
  
And yes, bad Amy resorted to using a cliffie! I couldn't help it, I just had too. Sorry about that!  
  
And I'm also sorry you had given up on this fic. Yes I know it was many many months between some of these chapters, and I am so sorry about that. I'm glad you checked back and found out it had been update and read the rest of the story.  
  
lilac avenue- Glad you liked it!  
  
leogrl- Yep, you guessed right! (Of course you know this by now, but still, lol)  
  
cherry blossom- Glad I earned so many wows! ~Smiles~  
  
Lord Danos Asriel- Your very long and insightful reviews have inspired me much during the course of writing this fanfic. I appreciate them very very much. "Without a doubt, the very best." I still remember the day I first saw that review, I was so exuberant someone liked my story that much. I just hope the last chapters of this fic held up to your expectations.  
  
Tialys- I'm so sorry you feel that way, although I'd love to know what you dislike about Kira so much that makes you dislike this fic. Oh well, she is not mentioned very much later on in the story and I'm sorry you disliked her.  
  
Melissa- Nope not the end (well the sixth chapter wasn't anyway, it is over now), and glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Iguana- Hope the rest lived up to your expectations.  
  
LeeJordan9986- I did, hopefully you kept reading!  
  
htfr- I'm glad you liked it, too bad ff.net knocked out all our favs lol.  
  
Ash- I'm glad you like it, and yes Pan is a him, you must have caught one of my typos. I really ought to go back and edit the first few chapters better and repost them, shouldn't I?  
  
Lady of the Ring- Glad you liked this, although you must have been a bit confused without reading TAS.  
  
lightningkitty- Thanks.  
  
Tortall Lioness- Glad you do, and I agree, W/L all the way!  
  
Cybersurfer099- There is mooooooore, I hope you came back and read it.  
  
split personalities are we-I agree, the ending was depressing, and I prefer my ending to Philip Pullman's much more! Thanks for adding me to your favorites.  
  
Circe- Thank you, thank you, and I wish I had time to write more stuff like this too. Hopefully one day I can do this for a living, I just gotta get through a few more years of high school first.  
  
sarah!!!!- I did, I hope you came back and read it!  
  
Sar-Bear- I'm so glad you enjoyed this and preferred this ending.  
  
Aurora Thyme- Your welcome, and I agree I didn't like the ending either.  
  
Kataryna- I'm glad you liked this story, and I do understand your view. The ending did stay with me for a long time, and it was very powerful and well written on Pullman's part… but I've always been a sucker for happy endings. Depressing things, well depress me, and I didn't like the fact my favorite books were making me so upset, so I had to write this. But I understand totally where you are coming from.  
  
Melanie- Glad you liked it.  
  
butterflys&roses- I'm a hopeless romantic at heart as well (as you can tell from this fic, lol.)  
  
Riona- Glad this story helped right what the ending wronged for you, and I hope you got my email and read the rest of it.  
  
Abby- hehe, back after chapter 3 I still had a long way to go before even thinking of a sequel, but I hopefully will do just that.  
  
Hhmavrik- more was ordered, more was provided.  
  
blue42- Actually no I don't really, I'm rather confused. But if your meaning was something along the lines of how long my sentences are and the excessive use of commas in my piece I'm sorry bout that, it's just my style lol. My English teacher has been trying to get me to write shorter sentences, but it isn't really working. I like commas; I can't help it, lol.  
  
craklyn- No other stories so far, but hopefully more in the future. I love happy endings too!  
  
Eilynnylie-Yes, a lot of this fic was sap, but I couldn't help myself, Will and Lyra deserved some sap! And the direct quotes for Xaphania I used is on the bottom page of 494 in TAS, and the part about no travel outside their worlds is on page 495.  
  
Renee Riddle- I must admit, I wasn't entirely happy with how I wrote their reunion, but I though it turned out reasonably good. I'm sure we all imagine how the reunion would go differently.  
  
Lady Raghailligh- Thanks!  
  
KaReBeAr-I agree, that ending was very depressing.  
  
taiyohishou- Wow, I actually made someone cry? I'm impressed.  
  
Eva- I had the same feeling after finishing TAS, I'm glad you enjoyed this.  
  
Kevin- I agree (obviously, lol).  
  
Emma-Yes it was technically supposed to take a lifetime, but I wanted them to still be reasonably young and not have to wait a lifetime, while would have basically rendered my plot completely worthless. Basically, I see it as their great love overcoming the time restriction the angel seemed to place on them. Yes exactly like that… sounds aright doesn't it? Lol.  
  
Dazlindz- Yep, yay, reunions are fun.  
  
OrcaPotter-Thanks, I have noticed that many of them are not very believable. I'm glad you thought mine was.  
  
PixiSquirrel- Glad you liked this even if it isn't your norm. I certainly loved writing it.  
  
Anguz- Glad you liked it!  
  
Dani- Your welcome, glad it fulfilled what the end of TAS didn't in your mind.  
  
Heather- I did, just not fast. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
kt wed- I did, and I hope you read the rest and enjoyed it.  
  
Makoto- More crying, lol. Glad you liked it.  
  
Fairy- Thanks, glad you think it was good.  
  
Traciana- Basically the idea stuck in my head right away. The angel made a point to mention about the traveling, but then that was never really explored in the books. I immediately saw that as a way for Will and Lyra to get back together, and I think it developed quite nicely.  
  
Jo- Nope not the end, and I'm glad you think highly of my fic.  
  
curlyqueen4- I did, glad you liked it.  
  
Lady Ev- Glad you enjoyed it, Thanks.  
  
Little Witch- I'm glad you like the plot and my style, and I hope you tuned in for later chapters.  
  
Jenus- Thanks!  
  
LadyLyra- Glad this helped you as much as it helped me and many others.  
  
kia- Brilliant? Me? Why thank you!  
  
jelly bean- I understand what you mean totally, glad you enjoyed this.  
  
Hanita-chan- Hope you liked the rest of this.  
  
AkutenshiPunk- I know, aren't they grand? I love them!  
  
Becky C.- I did, I did! It certainly took me long enough but I did.  
  
Megan- Why thank you Megan darling. Of course I know you didn't read the books and are only reviewing this cause you're my best friend and I needed moral support at the time, but thanks anyway!  
  
SkywaterBlue- Read on and you'll see. Quite a lot actually.  
  
Avada- Thanks for catching that, I need to go back and edit the first few chapters.  
  
A. Person- Thanks for the compliments.  
  
NYB- That is a very odd idea I never thought of… which could make a very interesting fic. You should write one like that! Glad you liked my fic.  
  
Red- Only 8.5/10! Lol, j/k I can deal with that. I think I improved greatly throughout the 12 chapters and I hope if you read the rest of the fic you will think it improves at least slightly. Anyway, thanks for being my first reviewer!  
  
  
  
You know how much time I just wasted answering every single review I received? Lol. But it was worth it, all you wonderful people have made me so happy reviewing this work and I had to reward you with answering your questions and responding to you. Now this is the last you'll hear form me for awhile, but I really do hope to get a sequel out as soon as possible. And ya never know, one day you may be reading books by Amy Miller, and say hey, I remember reading a fanfic by her many years ago. (I can wish) Thanks again, and if you have any more questions or comments about this fanfic (and specific things you liked about it, hehe, although constructive criticism is appreciated too) please leave me a review. Well for now, good- bye my faithful fans. 


End file.
